Pumpkin Princess
by joellenmhill
Summary: Sally and Jack now have a daughter named Wednesday Skellington, otherwise known as Nessy. She meets the guardians and decides to prank a certain one, one who is a giant bunny. What happens with them? How do they end up in love? Why does Jack Frost always ruin their hang outs? Is Boogie Oogie back? Also Pitch is in this story as a good guy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 1- Family

*20 years later after Nightmare Before Christmas and 1 year after ROTG*

Hi, my name is Wednesday Skellington, but I like being called Nessy. I am the daughter of Jack and Sally. This is a story about my life.

I jump on the stair's railing and slide down and then I jump off at the end and run into Dr. Frankelstein. "Ops sorry grandpa," I yells at him as I keeps running towards my goal, my father's study.

Dr. Frankelstein, who is still in a wheelchair, sighs and looks up at his wife "Looks like she has her mother's spirit."

"That's our Wednesday," she says.

"I worry for Jack's sanity," he mutters darkly as he watches the figure of a girl disappear over a hill.

Zero sees me coming from where he and mom are and barks excitedly at me. "Hi Zero," I say patting the dog's head. "Hi mom where's dad by chance," I ask my mom who is sitting and reading a book.

"Where do you think he is Nessy," Sally asks as she points towards my father's old tower that is now his study.

"Thanks mom," I say running off towards the familiar tower that's I has come to love so much these past 18 years. I walks in and instantly shout "Dad!"

"Oh Nessy perfect timing. I need your help with something," Jack shouts from up above.

I take the stairs two at a time with Zero going up ahead of me. "Show-off," I mutter darkly in the ghost dog's direction. "What's up dad," I ask after I kiss him on the cheek and notice how strewn about the room is.

"I'm trying to make a new invention that throws pies at everybody," Jack says. "I just can't seem to find the right parts," he mutters darkly as he starts to dig in a pile.

"No wonder why it's so difficult. This place is an absolute mess. Besides I thought the mayor wanted you to make something scary," I ask.

"Eh scary is old school now. I wanted to make something, what's the word, funny," Jack said smiling brightly at me.

I smile getting caught up in my dad's spirit of going against the flow so I join in and help him sort out his study. Jack watches his daughter and realizes how the older I get, the more I act like Sally. She looks and acts more than her mother than me, he observes to himself. I just hope that she doesn't try and sneak out like her mother, he thinks to himself as he smiles at the old memories.

Soon the study is all sorted and then they both hear a anxious and very familiar voice coming from the bottom of the tower saying "JACKKK!"

"Oh boy," I mutter to myself darkly.

"Behave Nessy," Jack says as he looks out his window. "Ah Mayor what a wonderful surprise! Do you need something from me," he says.

"Probably coming to check on you, making sure you're not doing anything unplanned," I say to where only my dad can hear it.

Jack smiles a familiar smile at me at the same time as glaring at me. "Yes, just coming to check on how the invention is going. Can I come up," the Mayor asks.

"Sure," Jack says. I give him an exasperated look and he shrugs.

Soon the Mayor comes up and notices me. "Oh hi Wednesday helping out your father again," he observes.

"It's Nessy and yep indeed I am," I say looking annoyed. I hate it when people call me by my full name. I don't like it.

The Mayor notices that Jack hasn't made very much progress. "So where is it," Mayor asks as he looks around anxiously trying to find anything that dad was working on.

"Sorry Mayor. I haven't started yet. We needed to organize my study first," Jack says looking tired already from the Mayor being on his back.

"Oh well would you mind telling me your plans," Mayor asks.

"Well actually about that," Jack says as he trails off.

"You're not planning on doing something that is not scary aren't you," Mayor asks curiously.

"Well I wanted to make something funny actually," Jack admits looking excited.

"Funny," Mayor asks looking curious.

"Yes funny. Something that makes you laugh," Jack says and then he chuckles to make an example of laughing, "instead of screaming."

"Oh, I get it now. What's it going to do," Mayor asks.

"You'll see," Jack says with a sparkle in his eye. I watch dad talk to the Mayor excitedly about his new invention and how he wants to make more. The Mayor then leaves after dad is done explaining things. Jack notices the time and looks at me expectantly. "Let's go home, Sally is probably expecting us back soon," he says. I nod and follow him back to the castle.

We come enter into the house and we instantly smell food. We follow the smell and we are greeted by dinner. "You're late," Sally mutters darkly as she carries more plates in.

"Sorry my dear. Science never waits for man," Jack says as he kisses her cheek apologetically. We then eat together and afterwards I yawn being more tired than I normally am from all the excitement of the day.

"I'm going to bed," I say.

"Night Nessy," my dad says.

"Night," I say. I walk up to my room, which was my mom's old room and lay in the bed. I fall asleep with thoughts of future inventions in my head.

A/N: If you didn't notice there is a bit of a past with Wednesday and the Mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 2- Finding the Doors

I wake up and smile remembering my dream. "I need to find that forest," I say remembering what fun I had in my dream. I'm about to pull what my dad did with a different holiday. I walk down the stairs and grab a quick snack before I leave. I walk out of the house hurriedly needing the answer to my question.

I yell up the stairs of the tower when I reach it "Dad I'm here."

"Ah Nessy come up here I need you for an experiment," my dad says.

"Oh boy," I mutter to myself. I come at the top of the stairs of the tower and instantly a pie hits the wall behind me. "What the," I say looking back at the pie that is now sliding down the wall.

"Ah I see the aim is a bit off," Jack mutters darkly to himself as he tinkers with his machine again.

"Did you just use me as your test subject," I yell at him as I slowly get angrier.

"Possibly, though it missed so you have nothing to be mad about. Besides it was pretty funny seeing your face when the pie missed you," he says as he starts to chuckle.

"Probably. Hey dad," I say, he acknowledges me, "how did you find the forest where Christmas land was?"

"Why do you want to know," Jack answers getting curious as to why she was asking.

"Just was thinking about the story, plus the Mayor was boasting to me about how great you were back then when I was heading over here," I say realizing how easy it was for me to lie.

"Well I found it by chance, if you remember the story, I was just so sad wondering the forest and then I chanced upon the trees that lead to holiday lands. Speaking of which Christmas is coming up soon and we're going to North's house to celebrate, and apologize again," Jack says.

"Sweet," I say smiling. Looks like my plan might work. I've just got to figure out which holiday to destroy, maybe I'll figure it out at the party. I walk back down and to the house. When I come in I notice Gramps is in the dining room with Grams."Hey Grandpa and Grandma," I say sitting down near both of them.

"Hi Nessy," Grandma says.

"It's Wednesday dear," Grandpa corrects her.

"But she likes being called Nessy," Grandma says back.

Grandpa opens his mouth to argue again and I say "It's fine both are fine."

"You know you act like you mother more every time you grow," Grandpa voices.

"Really," I ask.

"Mhm. Have I ever told you the story of how she snuck out to visit your father," he asks.

"No I don't think so," I say.

"Well she poisoned my food with deadly nightshade that was covered up with worm's wart and frog's breath," he voices.

"Sounds like mom," I say chuckling as the wheels turn in my head about how to sneak out at a later date.

"What sounds like me," Sally says walking in.

"Oh I was just telling Wednesday here stories about how you snuck out in the good old days," Grandpa voices.

"Oi, don't tell her those stories. She may be getting ideas and if Jack finds out I'm going to blame you," she yells at him. I chuckle at their antics and head up to my room. When I get there I can still hear the muffled arguing downstairs. I sigh and start writing down a plan. Now the only thing left to do is pick a holiday.

A/N: Father and daughter are very close. Also Nessy just got an idea. Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Nessy meets all the guardians here. Also by the way Pitch is good.

Ch. 3- Christmas Party

*About a month later*

I walk after my dad who is excitedly walking towards where the holiday doors are, he's carrying a sack of presents for white elephant gift exchange they apparently do. This is the first time I've ever gone to this, most of the time it's just dad and mom. I remember the directions in my brain as we wind through the forest. When we finally reach the holiday doors he opens one with a christmas tree on it. I look at all the other doors and realize I have a bunch more choices than I originally thought.

He walks through the door and we are magically portaled a bit away from North's workshop. Jack walks with a bounce in his step and I scoff at his antics. Mom slows down and looks down at me. "He's always excited to go to this. He's even more excited that you wanted to come with," Sally voices.

"Of course. I'm curious to meet all the other holiday people," I say smiling at her. Mom nods and catches up to dad. We enter in the workshop and I look around with a wide eyed look. "Holy…" I say.

"Nessy language," Sally yells at me. I wince and smile at her sweetly.

"Jack so good to see you," a heavy Russian accent says. I turn back to look at my dad getting picked up by a muscular man with twinkling eyes.

"North so good to see you again. Thanks for the invite yet again," Jack says.

"No problem old buddy. Is this your daughter you've told me about," North says regarding me curiously.

"Indeed this is Wednesday," Dad says motioning to me.

"I like to be called Nessy," I voice annoyed at my Dad's introduction.

North chuckles and says to my dad "She has a lot of spirit."

"Indeed, why don't you go wonder around a bit Nessy and introduce yourself to people," Dad says.

"Will do," I say giving him a two finger salute and start walking around. Instantly my eyes are drawn in by the food table. I go over and pick up a cookie decorated and shaped as a Christmas tree. I focus and use my magic and change it to a pumpkin. "There that's better," I say biting into the cookie.

"You know I think North will be saddened to see his Christmas cookies put to waste into Halloween one's" a young voice next to me says.

I turn and see bright blue eyes looking into me. "Pumpkins are way better than Christmas trees. No offense to North or anything. I'm Nessy and you are," I say curious to this young guy.

"Jack Frost guardian of winter," the pale figure named Jack says to me smiling at me.

"Ah, I'm the guardian of Halloween I guess," I say.

"Yea I saw you come in with Halloween Jack. Where'd you learn magic," he asks getting more curious about this girl.

"Ah the witches in Halloweentown have taught me well. Though my dad's not partial to me using it in public, but since when do I care," I say smiling at him.

"Cool," Jack then notices somebody coming in. "Do you want to see something cool," he asks.

I shrug and say "Sure."

He then makes a snowball with his hands and throws it at somebody in the crowd. I suddenly hear distinct cussing in an Australian accent and see a giant bunny coming towards Jack and I. "Should've known this was your doing Show Pony," the bunny says. He then notices me next to Jack trying to stifle a smile and says "Oh I see. You were trying to impress this sheela here. Well who are you my dear?" Jack blushes and tries to stutter out that he wasn't trying to impress me.

"I'm Nessy, partial guardian of Halloween, who may I ask are you," I ask.

"Bunnymund, guardian of Easter," he says smiling at me. I smile back at him as the wheels in my head turn about, looks like I found my holiday to ruin.

North then gets everyone's attention and makes a toast to Christmas. I add a little alcohol to my eggnog before I drink to the toast. Jack notices and chuckles at me. Bunnymund notices this interaction and gets curious. "She knows magic," Jack explains.

"You want some," I offer to Bunnymund and he drinks some.

"Boy that is strong," he says wincing from drinking it.

"That's how I like it," I say.

"Seems I missed the good part," a voice says behind Jack.

Jack jumps and looks at the dark looking man behind him. "Pitch don't do that," Jack complains.

"Sorry Jack," Pitch says. "You've gotten prettier as the years go on Nessy," he asks getting curious about me.

"How do you know Nessy," Jack says.

"I've visited Halloweentown a few times. By the way the prank you pulled when you were 16 was priceless," Pitch voices.

I laugh and say "16 and pregnant never gets old."

Jack and Bunnymund look at me curiously. Pitch then explains "She used her magic to make herself look pregnant to prank her father on Halloween. Got any updates on your love life?"

"Ha. Nonexistent as always. My father's still very overprotective of me. Besides Halloweentown isn't the best place to find someone. Besides seems like anyone who likes me is trying to use me to get closer to my famous father so I've given up there," I say.

"Ah is that why you came to this party? To possibly get more people," Pitch asks, which causes both Bunnymund and Jack to blush slightly.

"That was a slight possibility, but mostly it was to cause destruction," I say.

"Oh boy. You aren't going to pull the same thing your father did are you," Pitch asks.

"You mean the taking over Christmas thing, I hope not," Jack mutters.

"Eh, it's a possibility. But I was thinking a different one," I say with a mischievous sparkle in my eyes.

"Oh boy. I worry for who your target is," Pitch mutters.

"Same," Jack voices.

"Wednesday! It's time for us to leave," Dad yells at me.

I wince at the use of my full name and look at them apologetically. "I'll see you guys next time," I say waving at them as I leave.

Unknown to me Pitch looks at both of the boys who are watching me leave. "Oh boy you got it bad," he voices. They both look at him curiously and he smiles at them. "Wonder who's going to win her" he states. They both look at each other and then back at the girl who is smiling back at them as she leaves.

"You enjoy the party," dad asks as we head home from the forest.

"Yea. I got to see Pitch again and that was nice. Met a few of the guardians, which that was fun," I say.

"Yea I noticed you talking to the winter spirit and the Easter Bunny," Dad voices.

"Jack Frost and Bunnymund," I ask.

He nods and then asks "What were you guys talking about?"

"My magic mostly and also pranks I've done after Pitch joined in the conversation," I say.

"You used your magic," he says getting slightly madder.

"Only once or twice and it was for little things," I say getting more annoyed.

"I've warned you about using your magic outside of Halloweentown. People could get scared of you," Jack says.

"Isn't that the point?" I ask, "Besides it wasn't anything big. Little things dad. Besides being around guardians who them themselves have magic to is an ok place to use my magic," I argue.

"Fine just be more careful," he states.

"No promises dad," I say walking up the stairs to my room.

"Night Nessy," he says to my retreating figure.

"Yea, yea, yea," I dismissively say back. When I get in my room I iron out my plan to fit Easter, realizing I'm going to have to do reconnaissance and gather information. I just know I have till March. I eventually fall asleep after all the planning wears me out.

A/N: Yea, Nessy has magic. The start of the planning of taking over a holiday, just like good old dad. Also seems that both Jack and Bunny have it bad for Nessy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Reconnaissance time!

Ch. 4- Visiting the Warren

I wake up and get ready excitedly. I run downstairs and pass by my mom who says "Don't be late for dinner!"

"I won't mom," I say. Instead of running to the tower I run towards the forest. I run to the circle of trees that lead to the different holiday lands. I open the one with the egg on it and hop in. I come into the land of green and flowers. I grimace and look at how happy this place is. "I didn't expect this to be where he lives, especially by his personality," I mutter darkly to myself. I start wondering around and come upon walking easter eggs. I pick one up and stare at it. "Interesting," I say as I watch the little legs walk on nothing.

I put it back down and watch it run away and join the others. I watch them walk to a place where it seems they stay. "How peculiar," I say gaining more curious as I wander around more. As I wander around the happy atmosphere I run into a gigantic egg made of rock. Then suddenly the egg turns around and looks angry.

"Woah," I say. Then the egg grabs me and takes me somewhere. "Unhand me you stupid creature," I say. The egg then let's me go and seems to stand guard.

"Jeez what do you eggs want? I'm busy," an Australian accent mutters. I tense and realize it must be Bunnymund. He comes in and sees me with the giant rock eggs. He sighs and says "She's fine guys. She's safe." He stares at me curiously and I smile.

"So this is where the famous Easter Bunny lives," I state.

"Indeed. It's called the Warren. Now what are you doing here sheela? Got something planned," he asks.

"Not really. I just got curious by you. Wanted to see what made the Easter Bunny and see where he lives. Those giant eggs are quite interesting," I voice.

"Ah yes. Those are my guards. Make sure nothing bad happens to the eggs," he states smiling.

"Oh. So they protect the tiny white eggs that I saw running around earlier," I question.

"Yes, but they won't be white for very long. They'll start getting painted in February," he stated.

"Oh, can I help," I ask.

"Sure. I need all the help I can get," Bunnymund says. "Does your father know you're visiting," he asks.

"Uh no. But who cares. He knows I'll be back before dinner," I say shrugging.

"If he gets mad at me don't blame me," he says.

I chuckle and say "Don't worry I won't. He won't know where I've been. A girl has to keep some of her secrets," I say smiling slightly.

"How many secrets do you have," he asks.

"More than people know," I say with a tortured smile. He then takes me and shows me around the Warren. He grabs an egg and gives it to me. "What's this for," I ask.

"A secret to keep. One more happy than the others you keep I hope," he says.

I smile and say "Thanks."

"Maybe you can paint it and bring it back the next time you come for a spontaneous visit," he says smiling slightly.

"Will do. How do you know that I liked painting," I say.

"When you asked to help with painting the eggs your eyes lit up," he says. "Proof that you like painting," he states.

"It's late, I should get back before dinner time and I possibly get killed by my father," I say.

"Alright sheela. You know how to get back. Take care of yourself. You're now welcome to come back and visit the Warren anytime," he says.

"Thanks Bunny. I'll see you later," I say as I walk back to the trees.

"No problem sheela. See you later," Bunnymund says. I walk back to the trees and open the one with a pumpkin on it. I run from the forest to my house and instantly run up the stairs to my room and put the little tiny egg in a box.

"Sorry I can't let you roam free. My parents might find you and start getting curious about where you came from. And we do not want that," I say to my tiny egg friend. "I promise to paint you later," I say as I close the box on my new tiny egg friend.

"Nessy time for dinner," Sally yells up at me.

"Ok mom," I say pushing the box under my bed. I run back down the stairs and go into the dining room. I sit down and see both my parents looking at me. "What," I say curiously.

"Where were you? Your father said you didn't go to his workshop," Sally asks.

"Just wondering around Halloweentown. Why," I say.

"We were just worried about where you were after we found out that you weren't where we expected you to be," Jack answers this time.

"Oh I see," I say as I start to eating food. I eat my food slowly and notice my parents staring at me curiously. "What," I say at both of them.

"You just seem more happier than usual," Jack voices.

"Yea. Whatever you did wandering around has made you happy," Sally says.

"I guess," I say shrugging. I continue to eat and they share a secret look with each other. After I eat I go back to my room and open the box up to check on my egg friend. As I gather up my painting supplies strewn about the room and put them in the same spot so I can paint tomorrow. I yawn and fall asleep.

A/N: Awwww... Look at their relationship growing. They have a friendship outing planned. Wonder where this is going... *wink wink*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Nessy's past starts to seem like its coming back to bite her.

Ch. 5- Future Tellings and painting

I wake up with a start and try and breathe normally. I just woke up from a nightmare of the Warren being overtaken by bugs. I know I have mom's gift of telling the future, but that doesn't make sense. Boogie is dead. Or at least I think he is. I lie back down in bed and sigh. I shiver and curl up in a ball.

I fall back asleep and wake up with the sun glaring on my face. I wince and get up and go downstairs to find breakfast waiting for me. I start to eat and Sally comes in and sees my face. "Are you ok my dear," she asks.

"Just had a nightmare mom. Nothing I'm not used to you," I say.

"Was it a dream? Or the future," she asks.

"I hope a dream, but if it's the future then I need to go warn somebody," I say.

"I see. Want to tell me what it was," she asks.

"Are we sure Boogie is dead," I ask.

She pales and says "Why do you ask that?"

"I had a dream that bugs are overflowing somewhere and he's the only one with that power," I say.

"Honey, there's no way he's still alive. You're father killed him," she says.

"You sound so sure, but there's only three people who could know if he is alive or not," I say.

"Honey no. You can't trust them," she warns.

"I know mother, but it's the only way to find out," I say. I get up and leave to find the three famous sidekicks of Oogie Boogie. I walk to his old lair and find the three inside the rundown shack.

"Wednesday what do you need from us," Shock asks.

"You don't normally come to these parts," Lock says.

"I need you three to spill the beans. Is Boogie dead or not," I ask.

"That he is. Or what we know of him," Barrel answers.

"Why do you ask," Shock asks.

"I had a dream that says otherwise," I say.

"Ohhh, you saw the future and it seems like he was in it," Lock says.

"Indeed. Thank you for letting me know," I say. I nod to them and leave.

"She says he's alive. We have to find him," Shock voices. The other two nod and they start their search as I start mine for more paint.

I come back to the house with my haul of paint supplies and a canvas to make sure if my parents find out I'm painting again. "Find out anything," Sally asks when I come in.

"They didn't know. So I'm going to take my mind off of it by painting," I say. She nods in understanding and I climb up to my room. I open the box and get the tiny egg out. "Alright new friend time for you to be decorated," I say.

I start to paint the egg and smile at the feeling of familiarity. I haven't painted in a while and so it feels wonderful. I realize the egg has taken on a Halloween theme. "Ops sorry my dear. You won't be looking Easterly anytime soon," I say to the egg.

Mom then calls me to dinner and I hide the egg back in the box. I walk back down to the dining room and eat my food faster than I normally do. "Someone's in a rush to go painting again," Sally observes.

"Yea. I got inspiration," I say. I run back up to my room and start painting the egg again. I notice that I am now painting a skull on it. I notice that it also now has a spider on it as well. I didn't notice painting it. I chuckle to myself and realize when I'm in the zone of painting I do not remember much. I pause for awhile and yawn. I fall onto my bed after I hide the egg back in its box. I fall asleep suddenly because I am worn out.

A/N: Yes her past is with Boogie Oogie. Wants to take what she stole from him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Painting with Bunny

Ch. 6- Painting and visits

I wake up and finish painting the egg before I go downstairs and eat breakfast. I then go back up to my room and grab the box with the egg inside of it. I walk past my mom who says "Be home by dinner."

"Will do mom," I say smiling. She stares at her curiously and notices the box she is carrying. Her mother's intuition start going off and she knows that I am planning something. I walk to the familiar circle of trees that I have come to know well. I open the egg shaped one and walk into the Warren.

I see one of his giant egg guards and state "Take me to Bunny please." The egg takes me to Bunny who is hopping around and giving orders. "Looks like you're busy," I say from behind him.

He turns and smiles at me. "Sheela you're back. And I guess by you having a box that you painted the egg I gave you," he says.

"Indeed I did," I say smiling and opening the box. "It's Halloween themed of course, but I figured since it was mine it should be," I say shrugging.

Bunny takes it and says "It's very detailed. You did well sheela. I think you will come in handy for helping me paint Easter eggs. Though you'll have to make them more happier looking instead of scarier."

"Haha well, I hope you'll teach me because that's basically all I paint," I say.

"Will do sheela. How about now? You've got awhile until you need to leave. I can teach you till then," Bunny offers.

"Sure. Why not," I say. He takes me to where the tiny eggs live and starts to teach me as I paint them. As I start to concentrate on painting I get in the zone and realize thanks to him I'm picking more springy colors. He chuckles at me and I snap out of my zone and stare at him. "What," I say curiously.

"You stick your tongue out slightly when you paint. It's cute," he observes as he blushes a little. I nod and go back to painting to hide the blush rising up my cheeks. I go back to painting and soon realize it's later than it seems.

"I should go back. Bye Bunny," I say.

"Bye sheela. See you later," he says. I walk back to the trees and run back home as soon as I'm on the other side of it. I run into the house in a tizzy and see my mom and dad waiting on me.

"Sorry I'm late," I say.

"Where were you," Jack asks.

"Getting inspiration for my painting," I say pulling out my drawing notebook. I open it up to the last page I drew on and it's a drawing of our forest but with flowers.

"What is this," Jack asks.

"Our forest if it was actually alive," I say.

"Where'd you get this idea," Jack asks.

"My dream. I don't know what world it was but I hope to figure it out sooner or later," I say.

"I see. While next time pay closer attention to the clock," Jack says.

"I try. But you know me. I get in my own world when I draw or paint or do anything creative," I say.

"True," Sally says. I sit down and we eat together later than we normally do. I go back up to my room and lie on my bed and smile. Seems like love is possible for someone like me after all. I fall asleep with thoughts of spring and the Warren.

Unknown to Wednesday her parents are talking downstairs. "She's changing it seems," Sally voices.

"For the better I hope," Jack says.

"She looks like she might be in love," Sally observes.

"What," Jack says paling. "But she said she'd never fall for anyone here," he voices.

"True. But she's acting like she has. Besides she said here. She has been in the forest a lot lately. Maybe who she fell for is someone on the other side of one of those doors," she says.

"I don't want her heart to break again," Jack says.

"Me either, but sometimes it teaches us a lesson. A lesson she needed to learn," she says.

A/N: Looks like her parents know she is up to something now.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: More dreams of future tellings

Ch. 7- Warnings of despair

I wake up with a start and realize I am screaming. I shiver and remember my nightmare. Boogie was alive and had Bunny hostage, he was torturing Bunny after he took over the Warren with bugs. He wanted bug day back, but that wasn't going to happen, I resolve. I get up and go downstairs. I eat breakfast solemnly trying to figure out how to tell Bunny about my powers.

"Honey I heard you scream are you ok," Sally asks.

"No mother. Boogie is alive somehow and apparently going to hurt someone I care about," I say.

"You care about," she asks.

"Oh sorry mom. I'll give you the details later. I've got to go warn somebody," I say. I grab bacon off the plate and run towards the forest. I hop through the familiar shaped door and run to find Bunny.

*Bunny's POV*

"Bloody show pony why do you always show up at the worst times to bother me," I mutter.

"I don't know Bunny. Just coming to check on you," Jack says smiling mischievously. He notices two eggs painted and picks up the one Nessy painted. "This doesn't look like your painting style," he says.

"It's not. It's Nessy's, she painted it," I say.

"Nessy has been visiting you. I'm jealous," he says chuckling. Suddenly the tiny eggs get excited and run towards something.

"Oi if you little ones don't move you're going to get squashed. Now move outta my way I've got something important to tell Bunny," a voice mutters darkly.

"Nessy," Jack says excitedly when she appears.

"Hi Nessy, what are you doing back here," I ask.

"I have something important to tell you," she says.

"Should I go," Jack asks.

"No you can stay, if it's important to me, it's important to you too," I say.

Nessy nods in understanding and starts to speak. She says "I inherited my mom's power of seeing the future, but most of mine are in dreams."

"Whoa that's cool," Jack says and instantly both Nessy and I are glaring at him to shut up. "Sorry," he whispers suddenly.

"Boogie Oogie is still alive and he plans to overrun the Warren with his bugs and take it over to have Bug Day again. Also he took you and I hostage and tortured both of us. I don't know when this is happening but I wanted to warn you for your sake," she says out of breath from talking so fast.

"Whoa," Jack says immediately understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Are you sure it's Boogie," I ask knowing that Jack from Halloweentown killed him, well supposedly.

"Yes. I'm positive. I know my dad killed him, but my dreams don't lie. Though I even asked his minions if they know and they did not. But I am sure that it was him. That bastard better not be ruining things for me again, otherwise this time he pays," she says angrily.

"Thanks for warning me sheela. I can start getting the statues ready for defense," I says, noticing how anxious she looks.

"What did Boogie do to you anyways," Jack asks.

"A lot more than people know," she says with a dark look in her eyes. Jack nods in understanding and stops questioning her. I just get more curious about what happened in her past to make her this way.

Nessy sits down and all the little eggs surround her and she giggles at their antics. "I see you all are trying to cheer me up. Isn't that sweet," she says smiling slightly at them. I go talk to the egg statues and tell them to be more vigilant than normal.

I come back and notice Jack is sitting on the ground with Nessy as well. I see her laughing at the eggs that are now climbing all over Jack. One almost falls off of his head and he catches it. I see her smiling at him brightly and a flash of jealousy comes over me. "Oi little eggs you should go back to your houses," I mutter darkly. They follow my orders and as soon as they leave I notice that Nessy's face has gone more solemn. I sigh to myself and realize that I might like her more than I think I do.

Jack gets up and helps Nessy off the ground. After Nessy gets back up Jack comes over to me. "You're jealous side is showing Kangaroo. Better be more careful," he says to me quietly. I glare at him and Jack chuckles going back towards Nessy.

*Nessy's POV*

I notice Jack and Bunny's interaction and see Bunny slightly blush to himself. I did notice Bunny's reaction to Jack and I and the eggs was a bit odd. He can't possibly like me… can he? I look at Bunny curiously and notice that it's kinda getting late. "I should head back," I say.

"Oh ok Nessy," Jack says.

"Come back soon sheela," Bunny says as he smiles at me. I smile back and head home through the familiar tree with a pumpkin on it.

*Bunny's POV*

"You so like her," Jack voices.

I blush darkly and ask "Is it really that obvious?"

"A little bit Kangaroo. Though you should really learn how to hide your jealousy more," Jack voices.

I sigh and say "I know."

*Nessy's POV*

I walk into the house and find mom and dad sitting in the dining room waiting for me. "I know I'm not late, so what's wrong," I say. Noticing their faces I instantly ask "Were my dreams right is Boogie back?"

"Calm down Nessy from what we know he is dead," Jack says. I instantly relax and see their worried and curious faces.

"You want to know who was in my dream don't you," I ask. They nod. "Bunny was. So I went to warn him today, and speaking of which he's the reason why I've been visiting the forest so much. I've been going to the Warren," I say.

My dad instantly yells "What?!"

Sally places her hand on his arm before he yells at me more and says to me "It's great that you made a new friend. But you should've told us. We were worried about you."

"Sorry mom. You know me. I like keeping my secrets. Now dad are you going to ground me or not," I say.

"No. You're fine and not hurt. Just try and keep us in the loop next time," Sally says. I nod in understanding and go up to my room.

A/N: Seems like Bunny has feelings for Nessy. If he keeps showing Nessy his jealous side then she's going to figure out his feelings before he wants her to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 8- Familiar voices and the past

I wake up to the wind whispering in a familiar voice saying "Beautiful girl I'm going to destroy everything you worked for. Your new love is going to die." I hear maniacal laughter from the wind as it fades away.

I get out of bed and instantly get dressed. I run straight towards the forest and hop into the egg shaped door. I land in the familiar place of the Warren and soon I start my search for Bunny. I then black out.

*Bunny's POV*

I walk around the Warren and start getting the eggs ready to be painted. I see the one Nessy painted run towards me and anxiously run around me. "What's up little one," I ask. It starts running towards something and I follow behind. I then notice a familiar figure on the ground of the Warren. "Nessy," I yell anxiously. I pick her up and take her to the Burrow. I check her pulse and notice that she is still breathing. "Thank god," I say breathing a sigh of relief.

She then wakes up after a bit and looks at me instantly. "You're ok," she asks uncertainty. She sits up and I watch her walk over to me. She touches my face and looks at me uncertainly. "You're actually real, thank god," she says as tears start to fall from her eyes. She hugs me suddenly.

"Whoa sheela. What's going on? Not that I don't like getting a hug from you, but are you ok," I state.

"I'm not. Someone from my past has decided to come back and take everything from me. Yet again," she says.

"You ok now," I ask.

"I guess," she says biting her lip.

I pet her hair and say "So why did you come to the Warren this early?"

"The voice I heard this morning said something that made me come her," she voices.

"What was that? If you want to tell me that is," I say.

"Going to destroy everything I worked for and told me my friend is going to die," she says solemnly.

"Oh so you came here to make sure I was ok," I ask. She nods. "Stay here as long as you want sheela. I'll be here if you need me," I say getting up. She nods and lays back on the couch and falls asleep again.

Jack then turns up after a while and walks into the Burrow and notices Nessy immediately. "What's she doing here," he asks.

"She was upset when she woke up. Also wanted to make sure I was ok. She heard a voice threaten me and everything she cares about," I explain.

"Oh, poor girl. I wonder if her parents know she's here," Jack asks.

"Probably not," I say

"I bet they're probably worried," Jack says.

"I'll let her stay here. I'll send a message to them," Bunny says.

*Jack's POV*

(Halloweentown)

I pace in front of the front door and look at the clock and start to worry more. "She's practically been gone all day Sally. Can we send a search party now," I ask.

"Honey she's now a grown women. You can't be overprotective of her always. She's going to start getting annoyed," Sally voices as she watches me with a entertained look.

"I don't care, after all that's happened to her. Mostly because of me I can't help it," I say.

Sally comes up and touches my shoulder and says "Honey, you can't blame yourself for that. Come on let's go to bed. She'll come home eventually."

"Fine," I say giving in. Then we both hear a strange knocking noise from the door. "Who could that be at this late," I ask. I open the door and find a tiny egg holding paper. I grab the paper from it and it leaves. I start reading it and seeth in anger.

"Jack what is it," Sally asks.

"That furry asshole has my daughter. I'm so going to give him a piece of my mind," I say as I try to start to leave.

"Jack stop, let me see the message," Sally says calmly. She reads it and says "Nessy is fine. She had a panic attack it seems and ended up at the Warren. She'll come back tomorrow honey. Let's go to bed."

"Fine. But I still might kill that furry asshole of a bunny," I mutter darkly to myself.

"Then our daughter would hate you. Do you want that," she asks.

"No," I mutter sadly. We go to our room and fall asleep together.

A/N: Looks like Nessy was right Boogie is back and wants to destroy everything she cares about. Also her parents have started to realize that she possibly had feelings for Bunny.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Jack takes Nessy to visit Burgess and meet the believers.

Ch. 9- Visits and getting your mind off things

*Nessy's POV*

I wake up to birds chirping and instantly find that strange. I notice I am not home and remember what happened yesterday. I get up and rub my eyes. I walk outside and find Bunny and Jack instantly. "Morning," I say lazily as I sit on a rock near them.

"Morning Nessy. Feeling better I see," Bunny observes.

"Indeed," I say.

"Bunny gave me permission to have some fun with me," Jack voices excitedly.

"Really now," I say curiously while looking at Bunny. He instantly blushed a little and he goes back to taking care of his eggs.

"Where are where having fun exactly," I ask.

"We're going to visit my favorite children. We're going to Burgess," Jack says. I nod in understanding. He grabs me and we fly off. "Before we go can you use your magic to look like a human," Jack says.

I change myself into looking human and ask "How do I look?"

Jack stares at me in wonder and smiles. "Gorgeous," he says.

We land in a forest in front of a frozen pond. "Are we here," I ask.

He nods and says "Welcome to my favorite place in Burgess." I look around and wonder to the frozen pond. I then look at myself after using the spell on me. I notice my hair is dark black with orange under it. My eyes are dark green and I notice my outfit looks like I just came from a Halloween store.

"Is it obvious that I like Halloween a bit too much by this outfit," I ask.

"A little bit Nessy. It's fine though. Fits your personality. Besides these kids are special. They know about the guardians so you can let your guard down," he says. I nod and relax a bit. We walk out of the forest and walk to a group of kids in a park.

A boy with short brown hair looks up and runs towards Jack. "Jack," he yells excitedly as he launches himself towards the guardian. "What are you doing here," the boy asks.

"I came to show my new friend around. Also to keep her mind off things. Jamie this is Wednesday, well she likes to be called Nessy," Jack says.

"Are you a guardian too," Jamie asks curiously.

"Yea if you can't tell by my get up I'm the guardian of Halloween. Well one of them. Technically my dad is still one too, but so am I," I say.

"Cool, so is this what you actually look like," Jamie asks.

"No," I say. I use my magic to change myself to look like normal me and then back to being human. "That is," I say.

"Cool. Hey guys come over here and meet Nessy. She's the guardian of Halloween and she knows magic," Jamie says. I meet the rest of the believers and spend most of the day in Burgess.

Jack and I head back to the Warren and I decide to stay there for the night again. "You two have fun," Bunny asks when we land back in the Warren.

"Yea. I got to meet all the believers. And hear lots of great stories involving you," I tease.

"Oh boy," Bunny says as he starts to get embarrassed. I yawn.

Jack then voices "You should probably go home."

"I don't know if I'll be able to. I might pass out in the forest if I head home now," I say.

"Fine I'll send another egg with a message that you're not coming home tonight either," Bunny voices.

"Cool," I say yawning again and I start to drift off.

"Come on sheela, time to go to sleep," Bunny says as he pushes me off towards the Burrow. I lay on the couch and instantly fall asleep and have dreams of spring in my head.

A/N: Yea, Nessy's magic is more powerful than people realize. The visit went well apparently. Also lots of sleepovers happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Short chapter sorry guys.

Ch. 10- Going Home and He's Back

I wake up and walk outside. I find Bunny with his eggs and I say "Bunny I'm going back home."

"Ok sheela. Take care of yourself now," he says as he smiles at me.

"You too. If you need me you know where I am," I say.

"Indeed sheela. Bye," Bunny says.

"Bye," I say. I turn and head home. Unknown to me there is a tiny bug riding with me and it has a very dark look to it. I go through the familiar tree that leads home and I walk back to my house. I open the door to find mom and dad in the dining room. "I'm home," I yell at them.

My dad instantly comes up to me and hugs me tightly. "Oh my daughter. I've missed you so much," he says as he squeezes and spins me around.

"Dad, put me down I'm getting dizzy," I complain.

"We're glad you're home Nessy," mom says.

"Me too, but it's not like I died or anything," I mutter darkly.

"How was Bunny," mom asks.

"Good. He's fine and alive. He's doubled up on security for the possibility of my dream coming true," I say.

"Honey you know your father killed him," she says.

"I know mom, but my dreams have never lied to me before," I say.

"Understandable daughter," Jack says, "but we never know. Maybe your dreams are just dreams."

"I hope so," I say. I then head up to my bed and fall asleep in the familiar room. Unknown to me the bug that rode me leaves me and goes to Boogie's old lair.

*Third POV*

The bug enters and squeaks at a familiar dark figure. "Thanks for doing reconnaissance buggy. Did you get any new information," the maniacal voice of the figure says. The bug squeaks at him again and he says "So I was right she is falling for that Bunny. Well it's time to steal her plan and ruin Easter. Get bug day back." The bug squeaks again. "What about the guardians? They are no problem. They all think I'm dead," the dark figure voices. The bug squeaks at him again and he says "I guess it is time to come back alive to my side kicks. Boogie's back pretties." He starts to laugh maniacally and soon his sidekicks join him and celebrate with him.

They listen to his plan of taking over Easter and destroying Wednesday's happiness once again. How Bug Day is going to come back. They smile even wider when they hear that Wednesday is going to get tortured.

A/N: Boogie is starting to plan to destroy Wednesday.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Nessy learns Jack's backstory.

Ch. 11- Jack Frost's Backstory

*Early February *

I am sitting on a rock watching Bunny hurry around as he gets the paints ready for March. "You running around is giving me a headache," I voice.

"Sorry Nessy, but I've got a lot to do now that Easter is almost here," he says.

Jack then flies in and lands next to me. "He's ignoring you for Easter huh," he voices.

"Yea," I say smiling at him slightly. "I don't mind it's important to him. Besides I'll probably be doing the same thing near October," I say.

"True," he says. He then goes over to Bunny and says "Hi Kangaroo."

"Bloody show pony why do you always show up in the worst of times," Bunny mutters darkly.

"Maybe to check on you and make sure you aren't stressing yourself out. Besides it's not nice to ignore a beautiful guest such as Nessy here," Jack voices.

I chuckle at him and roll my eyes. "Sorry to both of you, but you know how I am with Easter and Nessy understands. Besides it'll soon be over after March," he says.

Jack comes back over to me and says "I promise I tired to make him take a break."

"It's fine. He'll take a break when he wants one," I say.

"Yea, he's pretty stubborn," Jack says.

"Not the only one in this group. By the way Jack I'm curious about something," I say.

"What it is," he asks.

"How'd you become a guardian," I ask.

"Well that is a long story, you sure you want to hear it," Jack asks.

I nod and say "I'm sure."

"Ok. Well I used to be human as a start, about 300 years ago or more. I've lost count. But anyways I really liked to pull pranks then and still do now. I took my sister out to a pond near our house and we went ice skating. But the ice of the frozen pond started to crack, so naturally I made up a game of Hopscotch and used my staff and saved my little sister, but I lost my own life by doing so. The Man in the Moon, otherwise known as MiM turned me into Jack Frost the guardian of winter," he says.

"Wow that's cool. I didn't know you liked pranks too. We should team up one day," I say.

"Oh boy," Bunny mutters darkly. "I'm taking a break now, just so you two don't get any ideas," Bunny says glaring at us.

"Bunny we'd never prank you," I say with a mischievous sparkle in my eyes.

"That is an obvious lie. I can see it in your eyes Nessy," he says.

"Well you're fun to prank sorry Kangaroo," Jack voices.

"I am not a bloody Kangaroo," Bunny yells getting fed up with Jack. Jack chuckles and starts flying around. "Come back here you bloody show pony, so I can kill you," he yells at Jack.

I start laughing at their antics and soon I can barely breath because of them. I notice when I look up they've both stopped. "What," I say looking at them curiously.

"We've never seen you laugh like that before," Jack voices.

"It's very pretty. You're smile when you making it is beautiful too," Bunny observes, not realizing what he's saying.

I blush darkly and I can hear Jack mutter quietly to Bunny "You're making it obvious again Kangaroo." Bunny then starts blushing too and I laugh at them again.

I look at the time and then say "I should head back. Almost time for dinner."

"Alright Nessy," Jack says as he lands next to me. He pats my head and I glare at him.

"Bye sheela," Bunny says as he hops over. I give them both a hug before I loop off towards the familiar portals to the world's. I go through the door shaped like a pumpkin and go home. I go inside my house and eat with my parents. I soon go to sleep and dream of living in the Warren.

A/N: Looks like they are all three getting closer to each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Bunny and Nessy are hanging out and getting the tiny eggs ready for Easter.

Ch. 12- Decorating fun

*Early March*

I sit on the grass with little white eggs crowding me as I paint my 13th egg this afternoon. "Stop crowding me guys. I'll get to you one at a time," I mutter darkly as I continue painting.

Bunny comes back from errands with everything he needed and it seems as if Jack followed him. "Bloody show pony we need to paint. At least don't distract us," Bunny mutter darkly. Bunny sits next to me and asks "How many?"

"Thirteen, all springy colors I promise," I say as I paint my thirteenth egg.

Jack gets off from his perch and looks at the one's I've painted. "You're pretty good," he says. He then notices my bag I brought with me. "What's in here," he asks.

"My drawing supplies. In case I wanted to draw out a design, but I haven't yet," I explain.

Jack starts flipping through my drawings and stops on one. "What's this picture," he asks.

I look up and see the forest of Halloweentown except more spring looking. I forgot that I colored it in with colors. "Oh that is the forest of Halloweentown, except I drew it like the Warren looks like," I say.

"Cool. It's pretty," Jack says.

"I'm converting you to draw more bright things it seems," Bunny observes as he looks at me from the side of his eyes.

"True. Not just drawing, but painting too, and seeing things differently. My dad has started to notice and I can tell he doesn't like you converting me to the spring side," I voice.

"Should I be worried," Bunny asks.

"Slightly. Though he's not working on any inventions you should worry about. Yet," I say.

"What is the old guy working on anyways," Jack asks.

"Pie throwing machine. I think he's been hanging around Jester a bit too much," I say.

"Haha sounds fun," Jack says.

I go back to painting and soon I have painted a total of at least 40 eggs since I got here this morning. I look up and stretch. I notice Bunny staring at me. He stinks his tongue out of the side of his mouth and paints the egg he's working on. "Oi stop making fun of me," I say as I hit him lightly on the arm.

He chuckles and says "I think it's cute when you do that. It's your concentration look when you paint."

"You should see yours," I say as I make a weird face that is totally not his concentration face.

"That is not my concentration face, especially for painting," Bunny says as he gets flustered.

"I don't know Bunny. I think she hit the nail on the head with that face," Jack observes. Bunny sends him a glare and I start to laugh.

"You bloody show pony. I'll show you a concentration face," Bunny says as he gets up and starts to chase the winter spirit around.

"Not again," I mutter darkly. Them fighting has been happening a lot, especially since Bunny is high stress right now. "Oi you two stop fighting and Jack stop aggravating Bunny. He needs to work, you should let him. Unless you want him to kill you after Easter since you're the main reason he might not have all the eggs he needs," I voice.

"Sorry Nessy," Jack says as he sits back on his perch.

"Thanks girly," Bunny says as he ruffles my hair playfully. He sits back next to me and we both get back to painting.

"Hey Bunny have you asked Nessy your question yet," Jack asks.

"What question," I ask getting curious. They don't normally plan things together and this makes me wary. I look at Bunny and notice his eyes sparkling with excitement. I don't think it's a prank though.

"You want to come help me deliver eggs the night before Easter," Bunny asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Yes," Bunny says as he picks me up and hugs me excitedly. I laugh and he puts me down. We paint more eggs from the rest of the evening. I end up spending the night in the Warren yet again. Before I fall asleep Bunny observes "Maybe you should have a room here. Since you sleep here just as much as you do home."

"Maybe. That'd just make me stay more. I'll bring it up with my parents later," I say yawning.

"Get some rest Nessy," Bunny says. I groan at him and he chuckles and flattens my hair. He kisses me on the forehead and says "Night Nessy." I fall asleep with little painted eggs dancing in my head. Little do I know these dreams that seem to be just dreams are the future as well.

A/N: Bunny offered her a place to stay, he really does want her to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Nessy delivers eggs with Bunny

Ch. 13- Night before Easter

*March*

I am shaken awake by an anxious Bunny who says "Time to get up sleeping beauty. It's time to go start delivering eggs."

I moan and get up. I watch him hop around excitedly. "I'll magic myself to look normal," I say.

"Make it look Eastery this time," Bunny yells as he hops out of the house.

"He's excited," I mutter darkly. I magic myself to look like a human again and check in the mirror. "Oh shit. I made myself look… springy," I say making a face as I look at myself. I have light blond hair and happen to be wearing a light pink dress with bunnies hopping around at the bottom of it. Also I have bunny ears in my hair. I walk out and meet Bunny. "I hope you're happy," I mutter darkly as I walk up to him.

He looks at me and his eyes widen. "You're adorable," he says hugging me suddenly and spinning me around. He then kisses me on top of my head. He takes my hand and stomps on the ground. We then travel the world and hide Easter eggs all night long.

We end up at Burgess and soon Bunny is attacked by a little blond girl. "Sophie," a familiar voice says.

"Oi you anklebiters you would both be asleep," Bunny complains as he hugs the little blond girl.

"Sorry Bunny, we were both anxious to see you. Plus Jack let on that you had Nessy to help," Jamie says as he looks at me.

"He convinced me to help and to look Eastery. Which I am not happy about," I mutter darkly as I glare at Bunny.

"You can change back later sheela. It's not too long now," Bunny says.

"Alright you two," I say "I have some special eggs for you." I hand them the ones I painted for both of them.

"Whoa," Jamie says "thanks Nessy." He hugs me and as does Sophie.

"Now go back to bed anklebiters," Bunny demands. They go back home.

"This was our last stop yea," I ask.

"Indeed sheela," Bunny says.

"Can we stay for a bit? I want to see the sunrise. Jack said that Burgess has a beautiful one," I say.

"Sure. We just gotta get out of plain view. Especially since if anyone would see me, they'd ask questions," Bunny says.

"Understandable," I say.

*Easter*

It is now technically Easter and Bunny and I are standing in the forest and watching the sunrise. It creates such beautiful colors, I can't help to say, "It's beautiful."

"That it is," Bunny says as he stares at me and notices the sparkling look in my eyes.

We stay there for a bit and then I grab his hand. "Come on we should head back," I say looking at him with a small smile on my face.

"Probably. Need to get you back home before your dad possibly kills me," Bunny says.

"Probably," I say "though he'd most likely prank you instead."

"I don't need another prankster out to get me," he mutters darkly. We start walking and portal through to the Warren.

"Bye Bunny, thanks again for letting me help you," I say.

"No problem sheela, you're welcome to help anytime. You know someday instead of you visiting me in the Warren, I need to visit you in Halloweentown," Bunny voices.

"Come visit anytime you want. Maybe even tomorrow since my dad won't let me out of his sight for awhile," I say with a smile. Bunny ends up walking with me to the portals and I smile at him and say "Bye Bunny"

"Bye Nessy," he says back. I then disappear through the portal and come out on the other side. I notice that it is still nighttime hear and I sigh. "My timing is impeccable as always," I mutter darkly.

Soon I am covered up by something and I feel myself getting dragged away. "What the," I say.

"It's not polite to cuss Wednesday," Lock says.

"I thought your parents taught you better," Barrel says.

"Oogie's sidekicks should've known. Where are you taking me," I ask.

"Someone wants to see you," Shock says.

"He's very anxious to see you," Barrel says.

"He has unfinished business with you," Lock says. They all laugh and I start to feel scared and try to figure out how to get out of this. I just hope my parents figure out I'm missing instead of over in the Warren.

A/N: Awww... Bunny does love her. Oh no! Nessy got captured.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 14- Captured

I glare at the green man and listen to him singing his song that he sung to North and my mother all those years ago. "Seems like you still use the same old song," I observe.

"Of course it's timeless," Oogie says smiling at me.

"I thought my dad killed you," I say.

"Sadly your parents were wrong. I am alive and I'm going to take your happy ending away," he says. "But first I must see what you know about this Easter holiday," he says. He then starts torturing me in various ways and all you hear is him maniacally laughing.

*Jack Skellington's POV*

I pace by the front door and mutter "She sent a message that she would be back today."

"Jack she's fine, maybe she got held up at the Warren. You know how much time she spends there," Sally voices.

"True, but darling she promised. She never breaks promises," Jack says.

"True, fine we'll go check on Bunny and see if she's there," Sally voices.

"If she's not where else would she be," Jack says.

"Guess we'll have to ask Bunny that," Sally says. We travel to the trees with the portals and go through the door shaped like an egg.

We find some of the giant egg guards and I ask "Take us to Bunny please." We follow the giant stone egg and find the giant rabbit humming to himself as he goes about cleaning the Warren. "Bunny," I say trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh hi Jack. What do you two need," he asks getting curious to why we're there.

We instantly look at each other and know that Nessy isn't there. "Our daughter didn't come home last night and is still not home today. Do you know where she is by chance," I ask.

"No sorry Jack. I watched her go through the door to your world myself. I thought she went home," Bunny says as he obviously gets more worried.

"Do you know where else she'd go? Any ideas," I ask.

"She could be with Jack. Or in Burgess," Bunny said.

"She's not with me. Also I just left Burgess and I don't think she's there," the winter spirit says as he lands next to Bunny suddenly.

"Jeez show pony you show up at the worst of times," Bunny mutters darkly.

"Is Nessy missing," Jack asks. We nod and Jack looks at Bunny. "We should go to North and get the guardians together," Jack voices.

"That's a good idea," I voice.

"I hope our daughters ok," Sally says anxiously.

"You know she is. She's our daughter. She's fine. I hope," I say.

*Nessy's POV*

"You get any new information out of her boss," Lock asks.

"No she's stubborn as always," Oogie says.

"Maybe you just need some incentive," Shock says.

"Good idea Shock. Maybe I'll destroy the Warren where her precious Bunny lives," Oogie says.

"If you touch the Warren you are so dead," I say.

"Your father killed me once and thought I was dead. What makes you think I'll be gone for good this time," he asks.

"I don't know Boogie. I may just have something under my sleeve," I say with a mischievous sparkle in my eyes.

"You have nothing. You have always had nothing," Oogie says as he grabs me by the shirt.

"On the contrary Oogie it is you that has nothing. I have everything," I say challenging him.

He then slaps me and I spit out blood as he says "Shut your whore mouth. Guys let's go take over the Warren."

"Yea," all three chorus at once.

As they leave me alone I look up and out the one window in Boogie's lair. "I know you're not out yet, but if you are where they are could you please warn Bunny for me. You're my last hope," I say to the Man in the Moon. I then look around the lair to see if I can formulate a plan with anything here.

*Jack Skellington's POV*

"Your daughter is missing," North yells. "Well good thing you came to me. We can find her easily," North says.

"Thank god," Sally says.

"I knew coming to North's was a good idea," I say. Suddenly the moon shines brightly into the window.

"Looks like he has a message," North voices to the other guardians. Soon the light of the moon forms a egg and then the egg is being taken over by bugs.

"North what does that mean," Tooth says uncertainty.

"I don't know Tooth. Do you have any ideas," he asks. Then he notices all of our faces and says "You do have ideas of what this means. Don't you?"

"Nessy warned me about this. Oogie Boogie taking over the Warren with bugs. I guess you two were wrong, he's not dead," Bunny voices.

"That is impossible. I know I killed him," I voice.

"Are you sure Jack? Didn't you say some bugs got away," North voices.

"Impossible," I say grabbing my head. "We need to find my daughter. Now," I say certainly.

"Jack we have to save the Warren first. Then we find your daughter," North says.

"But…," I say.

"Honey she'll be fine. She's handled worse," Sally voices.

"Exactly. Boogie is worse. I'm just worried about her," I say.

"I know darling me too. We have to go help them with the Warren first ok," she says.

"I know," I say.

*Nessy's POV*

I hear Boogie humming to himself happily and I notice his sidekicks smiling at me mischievously from behind him. "I destroyed your love's precious home. He's going to be very mad at you for causing that," Boogie voices.

"More like mad at you. He won't blame it on me," I say.

"Doubtful," Boogie said. "Show her," he said to his side kicks.

They each pulled out a new white little egg from their pocket and smashed them on the floor. I watched them try to run away. "You bastard," I say getting angrier and fed up with my situation.

"Ohhh, look who got her fire back. Now I've got to capture your love. Well that's the easy part," Boogie says.

"If you lay one hand on Bunny I swear," I say.

"What? You'll kill me. Good luck when your in those chains. They're magic proof. That's right I know about your little secret. I've been watching you my dear. There are no secrets from me," Boogie says.

I look down and realize my trump card was trumped and I try to figure out what else to do. I soon realize that this is hopeless. I glare at the floor and try not to give up, but that seems like my only choice. An unfamiliar voice comes towards me on the wind and says "Don't give up just yet Nessy. You are more powerful than he gives you credit. Don't let him underestimate you." I look up towards the window and notice the moon is now slightly shining through the window.

"Thank you," I say softly.

*Bunny's POV*

We portal into the Warren and notice how destroyed it is. "Nessy was right," I voice.

"Seems so Bunny. I'm sorry about your home. We'll try to fix it after all this is over," North says.

"It's fine. Our first priority is finding Nessy," I say. I search the Warren and we come to find the new eggs destroyed. "Well I know who I'm killing first," I mutter darkly to myself.

I feel someone touch my shoulder and I see Jack Frost. "Bunny she's fine. She's a tough cookie. We'll find her. Just don't let your anger drag you to do something you shouldn't do," he says. I nod in understanding and I go into the Burrow to see it is fine. I notice that it seems to be warded by something.

"I sense magic," North says behind me.

"Me too," Jack from Halloweentown says.

"It's Nessy's," Sally says.

"Must've done this one last thing before she was captured," North observes. I nod and notice a piece of paper on the table. I pick it up quickly before anyone notices. I go back outside and read it. Instantly I portal by myself to Halloweentown. It's time to save Nessy and kill the bastard that destroyed my home.

*Jack Skellington's POV*

"There's no hint of our daughter here. Besides the blanket on the couch. We should probably go back to Halloweentown and search there," I voice.

"Boogies headquarters. We need to check there first," Sally says.

"Of course that's an obvious choice, but one that just might work," North says.

"Where'd Bunny go," Jack Frost observes.

"Oh boy," North muttered darkly "to take care of this business himself I guess."

"Let's go," I say. We all portal to Halloweentown and run towards Boogie's old place.

A/N: Looks like everything that Nessy dreamed about came true. She really does have powers to see the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 15- Burn Boogie Burn

*Nessy's POV*

I open my eyes when I hear a familiar Australian accent yell "Get off me you idiots. I'm coming of my own free will. You don't have to make me come down." I sigh and roll my eyes. I then see the giant Bunny I hoped not to see down here. "Nessy you're ok," he says as his eyes brightened with hope.

"Of course I'm ok you idiot. It takes a lot more than this to bring me down," I say. "I hoped you'd be smart enough to not come down here," I voice looking at him annoyed.

"Sorry sheela. I can't help to do stupid things when a damsel is in distress. Especially if that damsel is you," Bunny says.

"Oh looky here I caught some rabbit. Nessy talks quite fondly of you and thanks to her your precious Warren is destroyed," Boogie says happily as he dances around Bunny.

"She didn't destroy it you did you asshole," Bunny mutters darkly.

"Ohh Bunny's got bite. True I did destroy your home, but how do you think I know about it," Boogie voices. I see Bunny looking at me curiously.

"By spying on me. Good luck on turning him against me Boogie," I say.

"Oi, I thought I told you to shut your mouth. Whore," he says darkly as he glares at me.

"Hey Boogie don't talk to Nessy that way," Bunny yells at him thoroughly annoyed as well as angry.

"Oh look who's standing up for his damsel in distress. How cute. You aren't obvious at all. Neither is she. I'm surprise you two haven't figured each other's feelings yet," Boogie voices. Bunny blushes and looks at me curiously.

"Oi Boogie, every woman has to have her secrets, besides I'd like to tell him myself when this is over," I voice.

"Oh honey what makes you think this is over," he says coming over to me. He caresses my cheek and I grimace. "This is only getting started," Boogie says.

"Oi green blob, get your hands off of Nessy," Bunny yells

"Or what? You're going to paint me. So scared. Please rabbit you're harmless here. I am the one in charge not you," Boogie says. Soon Boogie and his sidekicks torture Bunny. I hear him scream and yell at Boogie every so often. I see what they're doing. I start to cry and realize I am nothing as Boogie said.

"Nessy get up and fight. You're a fighter. You never give up. Protect what you love. Fight," the Man in the Moon says. I look up with renewed vigor and a flash of anger of seeing Bunny bleeds flashes through my eyes.

"Let him go," I yell. Suddenly I break through my chains and fire comes out of my hands. I snarl at Boogie and launch a fireball at him. I watch all of him and his bugs burn. "Burn Boogie burn," I say.

"Nessy," I hear from the top of the shak. I see the sidekicks try and escape and I throw fire in front of their escape route.

"Nice try," I say darkly. I get Bunny out and he stares at me wordlessly. "What," I say looking at him curiously.

"You can put the fire out you know," he says as he gets closer to me.

"Oh right," I say. I notice how close he is to me and I get on my tip toes and kiss him. We separate and I see him blushing and his ears flat on his head. "You took too long," I explain. He glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Nessy," the voice says again and I see my dad. He runs over and picks me up and squeezes me. "Thank god," he says. "You're ok," he voices as he touches me all over. "Did he do anything to you," he asks.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," I say.

My mom notices the ring of fire around the sidekicks and asks "Did you do that?"

"Yea. Apparently my magic is more powerful than we originally thought," I voice.

"Could you take down the fire so my yeti's can capture them," North asks. I nod my head and disperse the fire. Lock, Shock and Barrel are taken to prison in the North Pole.

"Bunny you're bleeding," Jack Frost observes.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Bunny says.

"I've got it," I say as I walk over to Bunny. I put my hands over his various wounds and heal all of them slowly.

"Thanks sheela," Bunny says smiling at me slightly.

"No problem Bunny," I say.

"Looks like your daughter has the gift of magic," North observes.

"Seems so," my dad says.

"Alright all. I know you all are tired from tonight's adventures, but why don't we all stay at my place so we can relax, have hot cocoa and plan our next step to repair the Warren," North says.

"Sure," my parents say shrugging at the same time. We travel to North's and end up sleeping over all in our own rooms.

I fall asleep with dreams of spring and eggs. I wake up in the middle of the night and realize the dreams I had before were trying to tell me something. I get out of bed and walk instantly to the egg shaped door. I feel if something is pulling me towards the Warren. I walk through the door and follow the pull to the middle of the Warren. I sit down and meditate. As I meditate the green starts to spread out throughout the Warren. Flowers start popping up. Trees get repaired. Stone eggs and tiny eggs get repaired and created again. The Warren is repaired and back to being the Warren. I open my eyes and smile. The tiny eggs surround me as I yawn and I pass out from using too much magic.

A/N: Bunny got captured, MiM is very talkative with Nessy, then Nessy saved the day with her magic. Everyone realizes that Nessy's magic is more powerful than they originally thought. Also Nessy sneaks out and repairs the Warren. Also they kissed for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Everyone goes on a hunt for Nessy. Though it's too easy to find her, especially for Bunny.

Ch. 16- Missing and Surprises

*Bunny's POV*

I sit at the breakfast table and grumble. North made the bloody show pony go up and get Nessy. I wanted to wake her up, probably with a kiss. I start imagining how I would wake her up when suddenly Jack Frost runs in and says hurriedly "Nessy's gone. She's not in her room."

"She's missing again," North grumbles, obviously annoyed at the girl.

"Where could she be," her dad asks.

"You guys don't know her very well do you," I observe. "Where else would she be besides her room," I ask.

"The Warren," Jack Frost says.

"Exactly, let's go," I say hopping along. We go through the door and as soon as we enter on the other side we are bombarded by green.

"The Warren," North starts.

"It's repaired," Tooth finished.

"Looks like Nessy was busy last night," Jack Frost observes.

A little white egg runs up to me and I ask "Show us where Nessy is please." We follow the tiny egg and come open Nessy curled up into a ball with a blanket over her. "You guys do this," I ask the eggs. They nod. "Good job little ones. You'll get a reward when I get back," I say. They jump excitedly. I pick up Nessy and carry her back with us. I lay her back in her room after they decide not to wake her up.

I pet her hair as I watch her sleeping face. She groans and says "Bunny," in her sleep. She curls up towards where I am sitting on the bed. I smile lightly at her and kiss her forehead. I walk back to the main room and see all of the guardians talking.

"What's up," I ask when I join them.

"Talking about Nessy's magic and how powerful she is," North voiced.

Sandy flashes a pumpkin and a guardian with his sand.

"You think it'd be a good idea to make her a guardian," Tooth asks.

I nod and say "Yea, but it's not my decision. It's MiM's. Besides what do her parents think of this?"

"We'd let her be one. She'd just have to visit from time to time," her dad voices.

"She might not come back with us," Sally observes.

"Probably not," Jack says sadly.

"You guys are talking as if she's going to disappear forever," Jack Frost voices.

"We know she won't. She just seems happy somewhere else we noticed," her dad voices as he looks at me with a smile.

Soon the moon shines brightly through the workshop as it did with Jack. "Looks like MiM picked a new guardian," North observes.

"Wonder who it is," Jack Frost says sarcastically. The light then changes into a pumpkin. Sally and Jack smile sadly and look at each other.

"Looks like we got to let our girl go," Jack says sadly. Sally nods and stares at the pumpkin sadly.

"What's going on with this powwow down her," a voice asks.

"Nessy you're ok," her dad says as he hugs her.

"Yea, yea, yea I'm ok. Just got drained from using too much magic. Now what's going on here. You two are acting more clingy than normal" she voices.

"MiM chose you as a guardian," North voices.

"Oh I see. That's why. It's no wonder why. He's been quite talkative," she voices.

"He talked to you," Jack Frost says surprised.

"Yea, he told me to fight when both Bunny and I were stuck in Boogie's lair," she voices.

"By the way nice number you did on him. I don't think he's ever coming back," North says.

'"Let's hope so," she says with a worried look.

"We should go home," her dad says.

"I'll come with you," she says smiling.

"No Nessy you need to stay. You have lots of training to do. Besides this is where you belong and where you seem the most happy around these people. Just promise to visit us," her dad says.

"Promise dad," she says as she hugs them goodbye. She watches them go and turns around and smiles at us. "So what does one do as a guardian," she asks.

As North excitedly starts teaching her about the backstory of the guardians Jack and I watch from the sidelines.

"I didn't get the speech," he voices annoyed.

"Probably because you were thrown into the guardian thing," I voice. He nods and watches Nessy, who every once and awhile will look at both of us and smile brightly.

"She looks happy. Did something happen between you two," he asks.

I instantly blush and mutter darkly to him "It's none of your business."

He starts chuckling and voices "You are too easy to read Kangaroo." He chuckles as he walks away and I glare at him angrily. I turn back to notice both North and Nessy staring at me curiously. I wave it off and walk away to my room.

I sit in my room and start pre-planning for Easter. I hear a knock on my door and I say "Come in."

Nessy pops into my room and hugs my shoulders. "Doing work," she observes.

"Aren't I always," I voice.

"Isn't early to plan for Easter," she asks.

"It's never too early," I say. I pat my lap and she moves to sit on my lap. "How was training," I ask against her hair.

"It was fun. He says I can stay here until I finish it, but I decided I'd finish it myself. Though I don't know where I'm going to stay," she voices with a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that I have a surprise for you," I voice.

"Really," she says looking at me excitedly.

"Of course, but it will have to wait till tomorrow," I say.

"Aww," she complains and then she mutters "party pooper," under her breath.

"You know you like me," I say at her as I stick my tongue out at her.

"That I do," she says as she leans in close to me. Then she suddenly kisses my nose. I blush darkly and she giggles at me.

"What was that for," I ask watching as she moves from my lap onto my bed.

"Just cause. Plus maybe because I enjoy making you look embarrassed it's kinda cute," she voices.

"Oi sheela, I'm not cute," I snap at her.

"Fine, you're very good looking and I mean very," she says.

"By the way you still owe my the explanation of what Boogie meant with us not figuring out our feelings for each other," I voice.

She then blushed darkly and runs her hand through her hair as she sighs. "I'm surprised he didn't give it away, but since he didn't I guess I do get to tell you. I like you Bunny, a lot. There now you know," she says blushing even more as she watches me curiously.

"Nice to know you feel the same way I do. Also this means that you'll like my surprise even more," I say.

"You're rubbing it in now," she mutters darkly as she crawls under my covers.

"You know that's my bed right," I voice.

"I know it is. I'm commandeering it for now," she says popping her head out of the covers a bit and watching me expectantly. I sigh and watch as she snuggles into my bed. I then stop my preparations and get into the bed with her. Suddenly she hugs me and says "I was wondering when you'd pick up on what I wanted."

"Oh, so that's what you wanted," I voice.

"Mhm. I wanted to snuggle with you," she says sleepily.

"Go to bed, I promise I'll show you your surprise tomorrow," I say. She nods reluctantly. I kiss her longingly before we both drift off.

A/N: MiM chooses Nessy as a guardian. Bunny and Nessy sleep in the same bed for the first time.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 17- Surprises and Living Together

I wake up to light kisses on my forehead, cheeks, nose, and then my mouth. I open my eyes to find Nessy looking at me with a bright smile. "Was wondering when you'd wake up. Was about to do drastic measures," she voices.

I then flip us over and end up on top of her and say "Drastic measures? Now I'm curious."

She then reaches up and pulls my face down to meet hers. She kisses me suddenly and her tongue enters my mouth immediately. Our tongues fight inside each others mouths, but eventually I end up winning. We pull apart and she says "Those drastic measures."

"Wouldn't mind that," I say. I then pause when I notice a familiar taste in my mouth.

"What's wrong," she asks noticing my weird face.

"Just realizing you taste like candy corn," I say looking down at her.

She looks at me curiously and asks "Do you not like it?"

"I don't know. Why don't we test to see," I voice with a mischievous look in my eyes. She rolls her eyes at me and pulls me down again to where our mouths meet. As I pull away this time I say "I just wanted to kiss you again."

"Figured," she muttered darkly as she stretched under me. She then kissed my nose lightly and asks "Can you get off of me now? I need to go to my room and pack up my things."

"Fine," I say. I roll off of her and watch her leave the room. I then gather my stuff up and go downstairs with my things. I then go back upstairs and open Nessy's room to find her humming and putting her art supplies away. "You drew something while you were here," I voice.

She nods and says "Yep. Just got inspiration." I nod and help her put her stuff away.

We carry her stuff down together. We see North as we go. "You two leaving already," he asks.

"Sorry North, but I got to go home. Plus I really want to show Nessy her surprise," I voice.

"Alright. Have fun you two. Come for a visit soon, ya," North says.

"We will," Nessy says smiling at him brightly.

I open a portal with my foot and I say "Bye North." He waves at us as we slide down the tunnel. We pop out into the Warren. I notice Nessy smiling widely. "What's up sheela," I ask.

"I'm never not going to have fun with traveling that way. Also I am going to get used to this," she says taking in the Warren and smiling brightly.

"Come on Nessy, you want to see your surprise don't you," I say. She hops up and down and looks at me expectantly. I take her hand and lead her towards the Burrow. She looks curiouser and curiouser as I lead her to the door across from mine. I open the door and she looks in.

"Is that for me," she says with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes it is. Figured that since you've been spending more time in the Warren, you'd need your own proper room," I voice.

"Thank you," she says happily and then her face changes to thoughtful. "But you know I don't really need my own room," she says looking at me seriously.

"Yea you do. You're going to live here with me, so you at least need your own bed," I voice.

"Bunny do you really think after what happened last night that we'd sleep in separate beds? I liked snuggling with you and waking up to you was even better," she says.

I stare at her surprised and smile at her and say "Fine. You can stay in my room. We can get rid of the bed and turn it into your art studio."

"I like that idea better," she says smiling at me. She then hugs me suddenly and smiles at me brightly. "Thanks for doing this," she says.

"No problem sheela. It was fun. Besides I did it because I like you a lot. You deserve something special," I say.

"Like you," she asks.

I chuckle and say "Sure. You can have me." She hugs me again and kisses me lightly on the lips. We fix lunch together and eat at the dining room table together. "It's nice to finally have you all to myself," I voice.

"I know I feel the same way. Though I'm pretty sure that might be ruined sometimes," she says.

"Yea, the bloody show pony is bound to show up and crash our party eventually," I say. She nods and then when we finish I show her the parts of the Warren that she has yet to see. We come back to the Burrow around evening and eat together again. Then we both snuggle in the couch and talk until I notice Nessy has fallen asleep. I pick her up and place her in bed. I then crawl in next to her and she immediately curls into me. I kiss her lightly on the forehead and say "Night my love." I drift off with dreams of our future and tiny pookas running around.

A/N: They finally moved in together. Looks like their relationship is getting serious.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Warning sex scene. Also their relationship though.

Ch. 18- Curiosity and Visits

*Nessy's POV*

I wake up and find fur in my face. I pull back and smile at the familiar figure of Bunny next to me. I kiss him lightly and get up. I get dressed and grab food. I remember wanting to go to Burgess and visit the kids again and so I head towards the familiar trees, after writing Bunny a note saying where I'd gone. I go through the door and find myself near Jack's pond. I change my appearance to my human self, which is the one with bright orange hair and looks like Halloween.

I walk through the trees and find Jack relaxing in a tree near the pond. "Hi Jack," I say.

"Nessy what brings you here? I thought you and Kangaroo would be locked away in the Burrow for a while," he voices while looking at me curiously.

I roll my eyes and say "No, he was still asleep when I left. I just wanted to visit the kids again. Besides we're not even that serious yet Jack."

"Ah I see," he says, "well you know where the kids like to hang out so I'll leave you to it."

"Bye Jack," I say waving to him. I walk to where the kids are and as soon as Jamie sees me I am being hugged.

They ask me about Bunny and I tell them we moved in together. They are excited for me. One of the older kids asks me later about how serious we are and I answer them. They then guide me to the hospital and to ask about birth control. So I do. I learn what it is and I am beyond surprised with human beings but I got some for the possibility of us getting serious.

I wonder around Burgess and get amazed at the humans.

*Bunny's POV*

I am still searching the Warren for Nessy when all the sudden Jack lands in front of me. "Bloody show pony don't do that. I'm a bit busy," I say.

"Looking for Nessy," he asks.

"How'd you know," I ask.

"You have the same face that you did when she was captured by Boogie," he says.

"You know where she is," Bunny asks.

"Yea, she's in Burgess. She's been missing the kids. I'm just surprised you two didn't hole up in the Burrow for a while," he voices.

"We're not that serious yet Jack. Besides it's none of your business how serious we are," I say.

"She left you a note. I'm surprised that you didn't find it," he voices.

"What," I say surprised.

"Yea. She left it on the dining room table," he says.

"I was too freaked out by not having her in the Burrow I didn't expect her to leave a note there," I say. We go inside and I read the note. "Jeez I've been worrying over nothing," I say shaking my head at myself.

"You sure you only like her Bunny? It seems you have more feelings for her than you think," Jack says.

"I think I do Jack. I think I do," I say.

"What are you going to do," he asks.

"Tell her," I say smiling.

*Nessy's POV*

I walk into the tree with the egg shaped door and go home. It's still a little bit odd to me that this is my home now with Bunny. I smile at the thought of that. I walk into the Burrow and find it lit up by candles. "What is going on here," I ask.

"Well my lady you shall see," Bunny says as he comes out and leads me to the table. I watch him bring my food and then his. He sits down across from me and smiles a rare smile.

"Something's going on isn't it," I ask.

"You'll see. Just eat your food and be patient," Bunny voices. I do as he says and watch him while I eat. He's acting more happy, not that I don't mind that, but it's odd. He notices that I am staring at him and smiles at me. "What," he asks me smiling brightly at me.

"You just seem happier," I observe.

"That's because I am happier, because of you," he says as he reaches across the table and holds my hand. We eat the rest of the meal in comfortable silence using one hand to eat. As we finish he stands up and takes the plates to the kitchen. I follow him and sit on the counter. I watch him wash the dishes and soon he stops and looks at me. He then places his hands on both sides of me. He then kisses me lightly and suddenly says "I love you Nessy."

My eyes instantly wide and I stare at him in surprise. I see how serious he looks and I smile brightly. I throw my hands around his neck and say "I love you too idiot."

"Oi sheela! How am I an idiot," he says glaring at me slightly.

"It took you long enough Bunny," I say smiling at him. I kiss him on the lips and roll my eyes at his face which is half angry and embarrassed.

"I really don't know how I fell for you. By the way call me Aster," he mutters under his breath as he leaves me.

"Ok…. Oi Aster. You get back here," I say running after him. He ends up laying on the couch as I run behind him slightly. I stand in front of the couch and glare at him. "Fine," I mutter darkly as I try to walk away, but then I am pulled down and I let out a noise of surprise. I turn around to find Bunny smiling at me slyly.

"Love you Nessy," he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Love you too Aster," I say as I snuggle into him. I then look at him and watch him, he then stares back at me and kisses me on the lips. Soon our tongues enter into each other and battle it out. I feel Aster's hands wander across my body and I feel him squeeze my ass. I respond by grinding into him and as soon as I do that I feel a slight erection under me. I smile as we continue kissing.

I grind into Aster again and hear him let out a little moan. "Oi sheela, you're driving me crazy," he voices raspily.

"Good," I whisper in his ear as I grind against him again.

"Oh it is so on," Aster says. The next thing I know he is carrying me to our room and kissing me at the same time. I feel his hard cock pressing against me and I let out a slight moan. I feel Aster smile at that and he throws me onto the bed. He climbs on top of me and kisses me as his hands run under my shirt and soon my shirt is discarded to the side as well as my bra. I feel Bunny start massaging my nipples and I moan as I revel in this new feeling.

My back arches up to meet his hands as he rubs my nipples. Soon his hands move down to my pants and pause at the button. He looks at me as if asking for permission. I nod and he smiles mischievously. He unbuttons my pants and in one swift motion I am naked in front of him. He separates my mouth from his and takes me with his eyes and his hands that are wondering every curve of my body. "You're beautiful Nessy," Aster says as his eyes rest back on my face. I smile brightly at him and pull his face back down to meet mine. He kisses me yet again. I feel him take off his pants in one swift motion.

He then takes something out of his drawer and suddenly I feel him spread something cold over my entrance. I look at him curiously and he smiles and says "Lube." I nod in understanding. Soon his finger enters in me and I moan at the sudden intrusion. I feel him pumping me with his finger to get my entrance big enough for him. Soon he adds a second and I squirm as he scissors my opening.

He looks at me expectantly and smiles at me. "Ready," he says. I nod and he kisses me suddenly at the same time that his cock rams into me. I scream in pleasure then and Bunny smiles at me. As Aster thrusts into me over and I over I grip his shoulders and I hear him moan in pleasure. "You're so tight," he says in a raspy voice.

I smile slightly at this and wrap my legs around his waist as he thrusts into me faster. I moan as he hits my weak spot. I nip at his nose playfully and he glares at me. "Oh I see how it is," he says. He then nips at my neck and leaves a few very visible marks on my throat.

I moan as he slams into me again and again. Then Aster suddenly grabs my legs and starts holding them up. I moan as he hits my g-spot even harder and faster. I scream in pleasure as he hits it every time. Then we both end up orgasming at the same time together and I feel his cum filling me. He places my legs back down and he moves our position to our sides. He kisses me lightly and says "That was amazing darling."

"Indeed it was. We need to do that more often," I say.

"Trust me we will. Especially during my rut," he says.

A/N: He finally told her he loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Aster and Nessy go scouting for egg spots.

Ch. 19- Scouting for hiding spots

*A few weeks before Easter*

I wake up next to Aster in bed and smile at his sleeping face. I watch him for awhile and the feeling of love flows through me. I get out of the bed and move to the kitchen. I start making breakfast spicy like he likes his food. I then feel arms wrap around my waist. I smile at the familiar feeling of Asters arms around me. "Spicy food just how I like it," he voices from beside me.

"I know you well," I say as he kisses me on the cheek. He then sits down and I bring his food up to him and sit mine down as well. "What are we doing today," I ask.

"Well I want to go look for Easter egg hiding spots early, but since I am a giant bunny that will be hard to do with all the believers seeing me," Aster voices.

"Well when your mate has magical powers that she uses to disguise herself to humans. That means she could disguise you too," I say.

"Really," he says with his eyes sparkling.

"Really babe," I say smiling.

"I'm up if you are," he says.

"Done deal," I say smiling brightly.

"Thanks love," he says smiling back and holding my hand before he says "let's dig in and we'll head out in a bit to explore."

"No problem babe," I say smiling back. He takes his hand in as he finishes his spicy breakfast. We head towards the portal and we go through.

"So before you disguise me as human I want you to not make me look Halloweeny, like you do to yourself," he voices.

"Oh you won't the first time I disguise anyone including myself it takes on the personality of the person who I am disguising. So your springy bunny personality will show. Besides if you want I'll be springy, only for you," I say slightly glaring at my giant bunny of a boyfriend.

"No, you don't need to. I like your Halloweeny self better," he says smiling at me. Suddenly he kisses my cheek. "Do your work," he says. I nod and disguise both of us as humans. I smile at my normal human self that the kids have all started to recognize now. I then look at Aster and laugh slightly to myself.

"What," he says looking at me curiously.

"You look pretty good hot stuff," I say winking at him. I watch him walk to the pond with a blush across his face, to look at his reflection. He is still tall as his normal self with silver hair on top of his head. He's wearing a powder blue t-shirt and a grey leather jacket. Plus torn up blue jeans and grey combat boots.

"I do look good. You did a good job sheela," he says. He pulls me close to him and kisses the side of my forehead. He holds me by my waist and walks past the forest line. We end up searching for hiding spots together for a while.

*Aster's POV*

I notice Nessy walking a bit away from me and I watch her gravitate towards some humans. I smile and realize she's so curious about the new things she's been learning from the kids. I turn back towards my work and smile realize how much I love that crazy girl.

*Nessy's POV*

I watch the human couple for a while and watch the man get down on one knee suddenly and the woman get excited. I watch in confusion as he pulls out a little box and soon the woman throw himself at him and kiss him excitedly. I wonder what that is and I look back at Aster to see him busy with looking at spots. I decide he won't mind if I go talk to the kids for a while.

I find the kids at the park and smile at them. "Hey guys," I voice.

"Nessy," Jamie says he hugs me suddenly and looks up at me, "what are you doing here?"

"Scouting for hiding spots for Easter. I brought Aster with me, he's in a human form," I say.

"Whoa where is he," Jamie says looking excited to see the giant bunny in human form.

"Doing work. I have a question I saw something odd happened with a human couple," I voice.

"What was it? Maybe I could help you understand what it was," Jamie says. We sit down together and I explain what happened between them. "Oh that was a proposal. It's when a man who loves a woman decides to make her more than a girlfriend or a mate, like you and Bunny. Then they get married in a church or somewhere with someone officiating it and the woman takes on the last name of the man, if she wants," Jamie explains.

"Whoa," I say with my eyes sparkling. "I wonder if Aster is going to ever do that," I say to myself.

"Don't know, but if he doesn't maybe you should propose to him," Jamie voices.

"Is that a thing," I ask my smile brightening.

"It is," Jamie says. I nod with a plan forming in my head, smiling a bit mischievously.

*Aster's POV*

I notice that Nessy has slightly disappeared from me and I sigh. I know where she is too, most likely with the kids. I walk towards the park and find Nessy playing with the kids. I notice Jamie coming towards you. "I'm guessing this is your human form Bunny," Jamie asks.

"Indeed it is," I say to him.

"You know Nessy saw something she didn't know with a human couple, and asked me about it. Now I think she has a plan," Jamie says.

"What did she see," I ask.

"A proposal. I think your mate wants to be more," Jamie says.

"You do not know how to stay out of others business do you?" I ask.

"Not really. Though I thought you want to know," he says.

"Thanks buddy," I say.

Nessy finally notices me and comes up to me. "Do enough scouting," she asks smiling.

I nod and offer my hand and ask, "Ready to go home?"

"Sure," she says smiling at me. I then stomp the ground and we end up back at the Warren. I watch her go back to normal and smile at her wondering what her plan is. "What are you staring at," she asks.

"Just you. Jamie told me you asked about a human tradition. Which was proposing," I explain.

"Yea. I saw a human couple do it and it interested me. Why are you telling me this? You worried I got any ideas," she asks with her eyes sparkling.

"I wonder," I say pressing against her.

"Let's stop talking about marriage I have other ideas," she says her eyes sparkling with lust as she grabs my cock and smiles widely finding I already have a slight erection thanks to her.

"Oh I'm interested love," I say. She then pulls me towards our bedroom. I am then pushed on the bed and she straddles me. I moan in delight as she grinds on me. My hands grab her waist as she grinds into me more. I feel my erection press into her pants. "Oi sheela you're driving me crazy here," I mutter with lust.

"Good," she says, "I plan on driving you crazy Aster." Her hands slowly pull off her shirt before I get the chance to. I pull off her bra before she gets the chance to register. I begin to knead her breasts and she closes her eyes as I play with her.

She then pulls off my pants and I feel her hands play with my cock. I close my eyes and revel in the fact of her breasts in my hands and her hands playing with my cock. "Nessy," I say throatily. I hear her giggle at me and I open my eyes and glare at her. I watch her open the end table drawer.

She then pulls her pants off as well and puts a nice glob of lub on her hands and then on herself. Soon I feel her tightness around my cock. I moan and see her smile at me. She slowly rides my cock up and down. I hear her moan and I grab her breasts roughly. She starts going up and down on me faster. I hear our bodies making a popping noise everytime she meets me. "Nessy," I moan out. She smiles at me and suddenly I watch her go all the way off me and slam herself back down on me. I scream in pleasure as does she and they mix together.

I use her breasts and pull her down to meet me. She kisses me instantly and her tongue enters in my mouth. She grinds into me and I moan into her mouth. She moves up and down on me as we kiss. All the sudden she then pulls away from my mouth and slams onto my cock again. I feel her pussy tighten around me and it causes me to orgasm as she does. She shivers as she lies against me and presses her ear against my heart.

"Nice to know I make your heart beat this much," she says looking up at me.

"Of course you do Nessy. Have you seen yourself," I say running my hands across her naked body. She blushed darkly and snuggles into my neck. I kiss the top of my head and say "Though you cause my heart to beat this fast no matter what. Even if you're just smiling at me. Jeez I am really in love with you."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm really in love with you too Aster," she says smiling at me.

I flip us onto our side and I hear her moan slightly. "You're amazing sheela," I say.

"You aren't too bad yourself Aster," she voices. I kiss her on the bed and slowly spoon her until we fall asleep.

A/N: Jamie really can't keep his mouth closed. Also seems that Nessy got an idea from the humans.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Nessy visits home and has a nice long serious chat with her mom. Also she gets Jack Frost in on her proposing to Aster plan.

Ch. 20- Plans and visits home

*Nessy's POV*

I wake up to the smell of cinnamon rolls and smile. Aster has quickly learned my favorite foods and I enjoy us experimenting with cooking together besides the fact. I walk into the kitchen and kiss Aster on the cheek as I walk past him. I sit on the counter next to the oven and watch him smile at me and then look at the oven. "You've gotten pretty handy in the kitchen," I voice.

"Thanks to you and forcing me to cook with you," he says smiling at me slightly.

"You enjoyed every bit of you. I'm just glad I don't have to force you anymore," I say.

"Because you taught me to enjoy it," he says as he gets in front of me and pulls me closer to him by using my ass. I feel him rub himself into me and I glare at him.

"I hate you sometimes you know that," I say.

"Lies," he says and he kisses my nose as the timer goes off. "Oh just in time," he voices.

"Lucky," I mutter darkly as I grab his ass as I move towards the table. He brings in the food with a slight blush across his cheeks after what I did to him before I sat down. He sits down the food and places my food down in front of me. I eat my cinnamon roll and watch Aster look at me curiously.

"Didn't you say you had to help your dad today the day before yesterday," Aster asks.

"Yea. He's doing some kind of experiment. I may stay there for a while," I say.

"I'll miss you," he says holding my hand.

"I'll miss you too," I say smiling at him across the table. After we eat I pack a bag for clothes for three days. He watches curiously. "Just in case dad needs me longer," I say. He nods in understanding and waves me off as I pass through the door shaped like a pumpkin. I transport myself to my room with magic.

I walk down the stairs and find my mom. "Hi dear," she says to me smiling as she notices me strolling in.

"Hi mom, can we talk," I ask.

"Sure. Is this about you and Bunny? Cause if it is then what did he do," she asks.

"It's about us though nothing bad. I actually thought of being more to him than just mates. I want to propose to him. If he doesn't do it first," I say.

"Oh is it that serious," she asks.

"I think it's getting to be," I say smiling brightly.

"Then do whatever your heart says dear. Maybe get some help from Jack Frost, since he spends more time in the human world than you. He can help you get a ring," she voices.

"Good idea mom. I'll go see dad and help him with the experiment. Then maybe go visit Jack and get his help. I am staying here for a bit," I voice.

"Go dear. Help your crazy inventive father, before he blows up his lab again," she says annoyingly. I laugh and head towards the tower that my father seems to love more than us sometimes.

I walk through the door and am instantly greeted by the smell of burning. "Oh what died in here," I ask coughing suddenly.

"Oh Nessy good to see you my dear. Could you help me with this? I believe the fire burned this past the point of reviving it," dad says looking at the charred machine with a sad look.

"What was it if I may ask," I say.

"North asked me to make his sled faster. I seemed to have made the rocket worse instead of better," he says.

"Do you have another one? I think you're right about not receiving it," I say.

"No made from scratch," he says looking sadly at the waste.

"Alrighty then let me see your plans and I'll help you build a new one. Possibly better," I say. We go over the plans and soon a better and stable rocket is built before the afternoon is up.

"Thanks having you here helped me a lot," dad voices as he hugs me. "Glad you're staying for awhile," he says.

"Me too dad, me too. Though sadly I'm going to go visit Jack real quick and ask him to help me with a surprise for Aster," I voice.

"Oh ok. So you're calling him Aster now? That serious huh," he questions looking at me seriously.

I nod and say "Yes dad, now don't go getting overprotective on me again. I've had enough of that to last me a century," I voice. He nods in understanding and as I leave the tower I feel his eyes on me. I walk to the portals and walk through the one to Burgess. I find Jack pretty quickly and he smiles at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I need your help for a surprise for Aster," I say.

"What kind of surprise," he asks with his smile growing bigger while looking at me curiously.

"A proposal," I say seriously. I notice his smile turn into a serious expression and then an even bigger smile.

"Taking the charge on that I see. You guys that serious yet," he voices.

"I think so, plus I kinda fell in love with that human tradition. That is after Jamie explained it to me," I say.

"Nice and you need my help because," Jack says

"You know the human world better than me. Can you show me how to get a ring," I ask.

Jack nods and says "But first we need some money." So Jack goes to North's workshop and borrows some from him.

"You sure North won't mind," I say.

"Yea. He kinda owes me anyways. Besides I left a note," Jack explains. I make Jack look a bit more human, mostly by adding shoes. We walk to the jewelry store as Jack calls it and I talk to a worker there. I end up with Jack and the worker's help creating a custom ring with a black band with a Easter egg pattern on it. "I think Bunny is going to love this," Jack whispers in my ear as I pay for it.

"I hope so," I say. I then wave and hug Jack goodbye, after I turn him back to normal and leave the shoes on him for a thank you present. I go home and I hide the ring amongst my stuff so my snooping dad doesn't find it and flip out and then I realize I feel a bit nauseous. I end up throwing up in the toilet. I think to myself maybe I did too much today and was nauseous from teleporting after doing lots. Though I haven't gotten nauseous with teleporting for a long time. Something to wonder about.

*Aster's POV*

I get out my hole I made and come upon Jack, but with shoes on. I stare at him confusingly and ask "Since when do you wear shoes?"

"Since the kids gave them to me for a present. I only wear them when I'm around them. Otherwise they get upset if I don't. Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot to take them off," Jack explains.

"I see," I say, "how are the squirts?"

"Good, they've been gossiping about you as a human. Was that true," Jack asks.

"Yea. Nessy and I came to scout for hiding spots. She turned me into a human to make it easier to be discreet," I say.

"Nice to know. They also kept telling me how you and Nessy look different. Guessing living together is doing good to your relationship, huh," he asks suddenly.

I blush darkly and stammer out "Yea, I guess."

Jack looks at me mischievously and I realize I just gave him the reaction he wanted I glare at him and he says "You're too easy Kangaroo."

After he riles me up and we fight for a bit I go home and eat by myself. The Burrow feels awfully lonely without Nessy here. I sigh and walk into our bedroom. I then notice on the night stand Nessy's pills. I notice that she skipped some. I sure hope those weren't important. I fall asleep to dreams of little Pookas running around, some looking strangely like my mate.

*Nessy's POV*

I notice I forgot my birth control pills at home, I'll only be a few days without them so it's ok. I sigh missing Aster more than I thought. I fall asleep and dream of fluffy bunnies running around.

A/N: Sally is pretty happy for Nessy finding who she belonged with. Also Jack is a willing helper to Nessy's plans though he almost gave himself away to Aster.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 21- Nausea and tests

I wake up suddenly having to throw up again. I walk downstairs after and see mom up too. "Hey baby," she says smiling at me lightly, "why are you up?"

"Don't feel well, plus I had a weird vision, I think," I voice.

"Are you sick," she says feeling my forehead.

"Don't think so. Was sick after I teleported here, so I don't think it's anything to do with that still. Plus mom I don't get sick," I voice.

"Honey when's the last time you were on your period," mom asks suddenly.

"Almost over a month," I say then realize something. "Oh, oh no. I forgot to take my birth control a few times. Mom, can I really," I say.

"That's how it started with me baby. Go to the human world and buy a pregnancy test. Buy a few actually," mom voices.

"Mom, but what about me proposing," I ask.

"That may have to wait dear. What was your vision about anyways," mom asks.

"Human like rabbits running around the Warren, why," I ask.

"Honey that was a vision of you and Aster's future. Those are your kids," she explains.

My eyes widen and I ask "How?"

"I'll explain after you get back here. Now go before your father gets a clue about what is happening," she says.

I run to the human world and buy some pregnancy tests from a pharmacy. I end up running into Jack on my way back and he steals my bag. "Give it back," I say worriedly as he holds my bag hostage.

"What's in here that is so important," he asks as he reaches in. It's too late to stop him now and I watch many different emotions flicker across his face. "Are you sure," he asks looking at me excitedly.

"Not yet asshole now give me back my bag and you can come with me to see if I'm sure. Be the first one to know besides my mother," I say. He nods and the winter spirit joins me. I go back home with him in tow and when my mom sees him I tell her "He figured it out when he saw what was in my bag and wanted to come with me."

So after I pee on the like 5 pregnancy tests and apparently have to wait some time till I get the positive or negative on being pregnant, mom explains what my vision meant. "So if you didn't know Nessy, Bunnymund is an ancient race of a creature named a Pooka, which is a giant rabbit as you know. Most of which were wiped out a while ago by Pitch before he turned good. When Pookas mate with humans or guardians like yourself they have Pooka and human like half-breeds, which most look like normal Pooka babies. So that is why you saw bunnies hopping around the Warren. You and Bunnymund become a family," mom explains.

I stare at her wide-eyed and smile suddenly. "Oh Aster is going to love this," I say brightly. Soon the five minutes are up and we all go and check. I feel Jack squeeze my hands as I look at all five of the pink pluses staring at me.

"Congrats Nessy you're going to be a mom," Jack voices.

I smile brightly as my mom gushes about how she's going to be a grandparent. "Now the only problem is how I'm going to tell Aster," I voice.

"I have an idea," Jack says. He then explains how I should announce it on Easter, after he's done hiding eggs of course.

I stay the rest of the planned time in Halloweentown and I never tell my dad. I want to tell him a bit later.

A/N: The nausea is explained. Also Aster won't be happy when he finds out that Jack knew before he did.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Nessy starts converting her study spot to a nursery. Also she tells Bunny in this chapter.

Nessy: I'm so nervous!

Ch. 22- Painting and announcements

Since Aster has been so busy with Easter arrangements it's been the perfect cover to turning my painting room/study into a nursery. I have just now finished painting the walls a neutral color and think I'll add color after we know the gender. I graze my hands on the plain white crib that I plan to paint next. I walk out and close the door behind me to make sure Aster doesn't see anything. I grab a glass of water and then I feel hands enclose around me. "Painting my love," he asks.

"Course," I say turning around and kissing him on the cheek.

"Can I go see," he asks as he moves away from me and looks at the door of the now nursery.

"No," I say a bit too suddenly and he stares at me curiously. "Sorry it's a surprise for you actually," I voice awkwardly. I didn't mean to tell him about the surprise now, but he almost ruined it for himself and I had to stop him.

"For," he asks expectantly as his arms snake around me again.

"Well if you didn't notice it's been a year since we worked together and almost a year and a half since we met. Plus almost a year since we moved in together. So pick whichever big event you want and it's for that," I voice realizing what I say is true.

"True. When am I getting sed surprise," he asks eyes sparkling.

"Easter," I say kissing him on the lips.

"I wish Easter would get here sooner," he voices.

"Me too babe. I'm excited to show you," I say smiling brightly. He stares at me curiously and then shrugs it off as excitement I guess. We eat together and he goes back to work and I paint the crib. I finish and look at my handiwork of the now nursery for our future baby. I smile and rub little circles around my belly. "You are going to be so dearly loved child," I say to my belly.

*Easter*

I wake up in the morning and notice that Aster hasn't come back yet. He didn't take me with him last night because I threw up before we planned to leave and I made up the excuse that I was sick. I then get out of bed and get dressed. I walk to the kitchen and find a note from Aster saying I love you and I'll bring some medicine back. I shake my head at this and I start fixing us brunch, for when he comes back. I notice I started making it spicy since he loves spicy food.

I then hear the ground shake a bit and I realize that Aster is back home. I smile when I hear the door open and I ask "How'd it go?"

"Well, the little anklebiters were up again this year. I gave them the eggs you painted and they enjoyed them," Aster says. I then feel his hands come around my waist. "This smells good any reason why it's my favorite type of food," Aster says.

"It's all part of the surprise," I say to him wink at him. I can tell he's annoyed and he moans at me to prove it. He kisses my cheek and then sits at the table. I hear him huffing at me every once and awhile. "Stop it," I say annoyed as I bring him his plate. "Eat and I will show you what your surprise is," I demand.

He sighs and we eat in comfortable silence, though I feel the anxiousness and excitement radiating off of Aster and I smile at him. "Love you," he says as he meets my eyes.

"Love you too," I say smiling. We finish brunch and soon I see him start to bounce slightly.

"What's my surprise," he asks excitedly.

"Follow me," I say as I lead him to what used to be my painting room. I open the door and turn on the light. He stares into the room with confusion and then realization. He turns to me with an excited look in his eyes.

"You're pregnant," he asks grabbing me and pulling me close to him.

"Yep, a few weeks. I found out at my visit at home. Figured this would be the perfect way to announce it," I say.

"That's why you threw up this morning. Because of morning sickness. I am so excited. Who else knows," Aster asks.

"My mom and Jack he found out by being his nosey self," I say.

"Of course he did. But how could I care when we have a kit on the way," he says as he touches my stomach. He then bends down and kisses my stomach. I giggle at him and he comes back up and kisses me on the lips passionately. "I can't believe we're going to be a family," he says.

"Me either. It's going to be fun, especially since I had a dream about a lot of little bunnies running around," I voice.

"A big family apparently," he says. He spins me around and I laugh. The rest of our day is spent relaxing with each other and talking about our future as a family.

A/N: Looks like that went well.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

A/N: Basically a chapter all about the new baby.

Ch. 23- Checkups, Showers, and New One

*one month later*

(Checkup)

Aster and I take the portal to North's because Aster worries about me going in tunnels with him while pregnant. We both decided after North offered to go get the baby checked out and all that, since North has human technology and can do that. "You alright," Aster asks as he pats me up and down.

I hit his hands away and say annoyed, "Yes dear, I'm fine. I can still go through portals. You can stop worrying about us."

"I know Nessy, I can't help it. You're carrying my kit in their," he says with his ears flat.

I roll my eyes at him and say "I know Aster, it's my first kit too, and I'm about as nervous as you are. But you don't have to worry about me every damn second of every day."

Then North shows up and says "Hello two love birds fighting about baby again." I glare at North and it silences him. We go to a room he set up to be like a hospital. I sit on a platform like chair. North then explains all the things in the room. The ultrasound machine is probably the coolest. He then puts gel on my tummy that is now kinda starting to show. He then uses the ultrasound machine and soon on the screen we see our kit. "Your kit seems to be doing well. It is quite strong," North voices.

"That's good," Aster says as he is engrossed in the screen. I see his eyes sparkling with happiness. We end up asking North for a picture and when we get back to the Burrow I see Aster peeking at the picture every once in awhile. I realize my prediction that this baby is going to be loved was more than correct.

*2 months later*

(Shower)

I am now 3 months along and thanks to Tooth we are now having a baby shower. I watch Tooth and Mother Nature prep for the shower. Everytime I try to get up and help one of them pushes me down and says "Don't stress the baby." I'm slowly getting more annoyed.

Jack sees this and says "You need some fun."

"Yes please. They won't let me do anything because of the baby," I complain.

"I know. I bet you hate Aster a bit since he knocked you up," he says.

"Not really," I say as I see my mate coming back with more stuff for the decorating committee "I still love him very much. He's my mate and we're now having a child together. I just don't like everyone treating me different."

"Maybe you'll convince him to stop at one," Jack whispers.

I giggle and say "Highly doubt that. Especially if my dream has anything to do with it."

"True," Jack says. He watches as Tooth and Mother Nature order Aster around to help with the decorating. I hear a knock on the door and see that they haven't heard it. I get up and open the door.

"Nessy," Jamie and Sophie say as soon as I open the door. I am suddenly hugged by both of them.

"Whoa there anklebiters. You don't want to knock her over, she's pregnant you know," Aster says as he joins me.

"I am fine Aster, they didn't do any harm. Besides I'm pretty sure everyone knows I am pregnant and fragile," I say as I huff away back to my spot.

The kids look at Aster worriedly and he explains "She's cranky cause of the baby."

"I'm cranky because everyone is treating me as if I am a fragile thing. Which I am not," I voice annoyed at his explanation. I mutter cuss words quietly under my breath and Jack laughs at me.

Soon everyone else shows up and the party starts getting in full swing. My dad keeps glaring at Aster every so often, since my dad doesn't like the idea that he got me pregnant. I open the presents from everyone and basically I mostly get baby supplies and some clothes. I think I finished opening all the presents when Aster then comes out of the nursery with one. I stare at him curiously and he motions for me to open it. I didn't know that he had gotten me anything and I open it and pull out two blankets with little bunny faces on them. One is pink while the other is blue. I smile at him lovingly and then we all eat together.

When Aster slowly gets annoyed by everyone staying longer than they're welcome he kicks them out.

*Aster's POV*

I sigh and relax instantly when everyone is finally gone. I had started to notice Nessy looking tired and decided that everyone was overstaying their welcome. Especially her father, who apparently can't get over the idea that I got her pregnant. I notice her as she gets off her spot and comes over and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you for my present, love. I enjoyed it," she says.

I blush slightly as I say "You're welcome." I watch her pick up some of the presents and bring them into the now converted nursery. I start to help her and soon we get everything inside. She starts to sort the presents into where they go and I go about and clean up the Burrow. Eventually I hear Nessy humming to herself and then I hear her singing random songs, mostly from Halloweentown.

I finish cleaning up and I go to check on Nessy. I notice that she is no longer in the nursery, and I go to our room. I find her sitting on the bed drawing and humming to herself again. Though this time the tunes are Easter related. I watch my beautiful mate draw and then I see she noticed me. She taps the spot next to her and I join her. I look at the drawing and notice the tiny pookas covering the page. I look at her curiously. "They're the ones from the dream," she explains.

My eyes widen and I count the tiny rabbits in the scene. "Ten," I say curiously.

She nods and says "Yep ten, though some seem the same age or around the same age so I'm thinking twins or triplets. You don't want that big of a family," she says.

"No I don't mind. Just happy. Means my race won't come to an end like I thought it was. Thanks to you," I say kissing her neck. I hear her sigh contently.

"You know what else it means," she says with a sparkle in her eyes. I look at her curiously and then she says "Means apparently we have lots of fun." She then winks at me and I suddenly understand what she is getting at.

"Don't we already," I ask kissing her collarbone.

"True Aster," she says. I then lay my head onto her belly and listen to our kit move around I feel her play with my fur and I relax reveling in the fact that we are going to be a big family and she is going to be the mother.

*6 months later*

(New One)

I am currently pacing outside as I hear Nessy's contractions get worse. I had to take a breather, especially with my mate being angry at me and cursing every so often. I head back into the room after getting a breather and a pep talk from Jack Frost. I then stand back by my mates side. I hold her hand once again as she screams and holds my hands tighter.

"Come on Nessy push, your baby is crowning," North states. This makes Nessy put more effort into it.

"Come on love you could do this," I say to Nessy. I look at my beautiful mate full with love and I watch her push until our kit is out.

"It's a boy," North states as he cleans it off and hands it to Nessy. She holds the baby staring at the baby pooka that coos at her. We both notice how it has grey fur like me instantly.

"Takes after his dad in looks I see," Nessy states.

I look at our baby with her and say "He's beautiful."

"You have a name for your baby," North asks.

We both look at each other and smile knowingly because we finally settled on names for both sexes last night. "Attwell," I state. North then ushers in everyone and they coddle the baby. Then they all file out and we are left with our new baby. Aster then lays next to me and watches our baby with me. He then snuggles into my neck and I feel him bite me. I look at him confused and ask "What was that for?"

"Just making my mark on you. Making sure everyone knows you're mine," he says as he rubs his scent on me, again.

"I would say I am since I had a baby with you. Plus what we do to each other proves that as well," I say smiling at him mischievously. I watch his ears go flat on his head and I giggle at him. Suddenly we both hear our baby yawn and I say "Looks like he's sleepy. Should probably put him in the crib." I start moving to get up.

"No you stay. Besides I have yet to hold our new son myself," Aster says. I watch him hold Attwell and I see lots of emotions flicker across his face, mostly happiness and love. Aster puts Attwell in his crib and then comes back and joins me on the hospital bed. "We'll go back to the Burrow tomorrow, you need your rest," he says.

"I'd say so, I have a feeling at the end of our ten kids I'm going to hate you just a bit," I say.

"Not possible, you'll still love me," he says as he kisses my nose.

"Probably, just not when I'm having our kids," I mutter.

"You don't want to have that big of a family," he asks.

"No I do, but only with you," I say after I kiss his nose and reassure him that I'm his mate forever, along with whatever other titles are added onto it after this. I feel Aster snuggle up to me and we fall asleep together with a new addition in our family. Though we don't sleep as much as we normally do, new babies do that to you.

A/N: Pookas definitely won't be at risk of extinction now. Thanks to Nessy. Also Attwell is adorable.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG nor Nightmare Before Christmas

Ch. 24- Surprise proposal

*1 year later*

"Mommy," a little grey pooka says to me.

"Hi dear you have a good nap," I ask.

"Nappy," Attwell says as he claps his hands.

"You are so cute," I voice as I boop him on the nose.

"Uppey uppey," our son demands. I pick him up and bring him to his room. I sit him on the floor and sit down with him. I start to play with him with some of his toys.

I take out the box out of my pocket and show it to Attwell and ask "You think daddy is going to like this?" He nods excitedly and I add "You're going to help me, yea?"

"Help… mommy," Attwell yells excitedly and claps. His jumbled language is easy to understand when you've handled it for a year. Aster and I have taken turns teaching him words. Though I think thanks to his father he has picked up some curse words.

I leave Attwell to his toys and start fixing his favorite meal. Boy is Aster going to be surprised. Aster then comes back from fixing Easter things a few months early. "What's going on," he asks instantly as he comes through the door and smells his favorite meal.

"Nothing, just thought you deserved something special," I say towards his voice. He then comes and puts his arms around my waist.

"Where's our son," he asks as he kisses my neck.

"His room playing with toys I believe," I say.

"Mmm," he says acknowledging me. He rubs his head into my neck and I feel him nip in my neck.

"Aster," I say breathlessly.

"Yes my love," he says looking at me with lust.

"We can't," I say looking at him. He then sighs and gives me a look. He mouths later and kisses my neck.

He then goes towards Attwell's room and I hear Attwells and I hear Attwell's distinct voice say "Daddy."

I hear Aster say "Hi champ," and that's the last I hear of them for awhile.

I go back to fixing dinner and eventually I finish. "Boys dinner is ready," I call to them. I then place the plates on the table and put Attwell's own food on his high chair. Aster then comes out carrying Attwell and puts him in his high chair. Aster then sits down too. We eat together and every once and awhile we have to cohere Attwell to actually eat his food.

When we finish I take our plates in and I leave Aster to feed Attwell some of his food that he hasn't eaten yet, but just played with. I come out and see Aster smiling at our son and I watch them for a bit. He then notices me and smiles at me. He gets up and comes towards me, he then puts his arm around me and hugs me close. "Enjoying the show," he whispers hoarsely in my ear.

"Course our son is pretty cute. Add in you taking care of him it's perfect," I say looking at him. He kisses me suddenly and his tongue enters in my mouth instantly. When we separate I kiss him lightly on the lips. "Love you," I say leaning against him.

"Love you too," he says hugging me. I then go and take Attwell out of his high chair. I start cleaning it and I watch Aster play with our son. I then sit down and Attwell comes towards me.

Aster then lays down on the couch and relaxes after working on Easter things. I then take the box out and whisper to Attwell as I stand up "Go take this to daddy."

Attwell does and pulls on Asters paw. "Daddy," he voices.

"Yes," Aster says as he sits up and takes the box from Attwell. He examines it and then opens it.

As he opens it I get down on one knee and he stares at me with wide eyes. I then ask "Aster Bunnymund will you do me the honor of becoming more than my mate and being my husband?"

Aster then gets down on his knees with me and says "Yes. Of course how could I not?" He then kisses me quickly and I slip on the ring I got him. "Just so you know you beat me to it. I was going to ask as well." I watch him curiously as he goes to our room and brings a box back and I look at the ring he has for me. I look at the ring which has a silver band and a diamond shaped like a pumpkin that is a light pink color.

"It's beautiful," I say smiling at him. "How'd you know," I ask.

"Jamie," Aster says smiling at me.

"Of course," I mutter darkly.

"I made it both halloweeny and springy at the same time," Aster says.

"I noticed," I say looking at it again "it's beautiful. Thanks Aster."

"You're welcome my love," he says kissing my nose. I pick up Attwell and put him in his crib since he started to get fussy, and I noticed it was near his bed time. I walk back into the living room and lay down next to Aster on the couch. I feel him cuddle into me. The next thing I know I am in a deep sleep dreaming about an Easter wedding.

A/N: Not lots of time to plan this wedding, but if anyone can do it Nessy can. Also there is a second story and it is coming a long I promise. I'll update you guys when it is done. It is in the works now.


End file.
